World Of Memories
by Crok Darven
Summary: Original story, going to the world of some videogames and anime, Kingdom Hearts style. Persona games will be included, and with pairing... When I reach the Persona series...    Current Storyline: Shin Megami Tensei I
1. The Beginning

Well, i finished translating it, it was a little hard but is worth it, so if you like this story, then please review it. (It's Kingdom Hearts style XD)

* * *

><p>''<em>Why? ''<em>

The teenage wondered. With his sight blurry because of the shock of the situation, saw two bodies on the floor, a man and a woman.

''_Mom… Dad… ''_

The only thing he could do was whisper because of the pain in his chest seeing his parents in such a state in the floor. When he turned his head a little, he sees the figure of a girl of his same age, standing there, with a pocket knife in her hand and with an inhuman smile on her face that makes strong chills run down your spine with just seeing her in the eyes.

''_Why Yumi! ''_

His face filled with anger, grabs the closest knife in hand.

''…''

The girl called Yumi once childhood friend of the teenage boy, didn't answer. She was seeing him with a cold gaze, without resentment, totally ignoring of what she just did, until she said her first words.

''…_*** ***…''_

For the shock of losing his parents, the teenage boy was stunned and a little dizzy so he couldn't understand what she said, until he cleared his head a little, he deduced what she said. When he found out, rage filled his entire body that he yelled without thinking and run towards Yumi with the knife. She was just standing there, when the boy reached a distance to attack with the knife, Yumi turned around, moves her hand and stabs the boy. The boy with the pain of the stab makes a smile of victory.

''… _Huh? ''_

Yumi notices the knife in the middle of her stomach. The loss of blood made Yumi fell in the floor, saying one phrase.

''_Why? ''_

When the boy sees Yumi in the eyes, he sees the warm, kindly, friendly glow in her eyes that he always saw sense they where little kids, came back. Filled with doubt in his face, he watches Yumi closing her eyes with some tears running down her face, saying her last words.

''_I'm sorry… ****''_

He was more stunned than before that the only thing he heard was _''I'm sorry''_, he couldn't hear his own name. Hearing Yumi's apologies, the boy's head was totally filled with doubt.

''_Then… why did you do it? Why did you answer something else when I asked you? What was that cold gaze without feelings? What… happened…? ''_

The teenage boy was tired, his eyes where closing. He was wondering if this was his final hour. Before he closed his eyes, he saw a light in front of him.

* * *

><p>In the moment he closed his eyes, he wakes up in a strange place. It was a dark place; there was nothing there but five chairs, they were very ornate chairs; the design of the wood was perfectly made, the seatback and seat each one had a pad of a blue-purple color. The boy heard footsteps and he panics, he turns around and yells.<p>

''_Who's there! ''_

''_Be calm, young man…''_

When the boy heard the voice, he turned around and saw five persons sitting on the chairs which were unoccupied just a moment ago. The boy couldn't see the faces of the five individuals, but he could notice they had human form. There were three men and two women, the five individuals were wearing black suits, the only difference were the white shirts under their suits and their hair color. The man in the middle had grey hair; the second man on the right had black hair; the one on the left had brown hair with a white line above his right pin going to the back of the head fading little by little to the nape; the woman from the last chair on the right had long hair passing the shoulders a little of a dark blonde color, and the woman of the last chair on the left had short straight hair, long to the neck of a white color.

''_Who are you…?''_

''_That… is not important now… more importantly. Who are you?''_

The man in the middle answered in the moment, just to make another question, which the boy answers.

''_I'm… So… No… Who… am i? I… don't remember… What happened? What am I doing here?_

The boy didn't remember his name; he didn't even remember what happened, not even how he ended in there.

''… _I was afraid you'll say that''_

Says the man with the white line in his hair, with a concerned tone in his voice. While the man with the black hair answers with an unconcerned tone.

''_You're very fragile Tellus, who cares, I don't even know why we invited him here anyway…''_

By that, the blonde woman answers him in a very loving way.

''_Please Frigus, he's just a kid, have a little compassion on him.''_

When she says that; the white haired woman answers with a tone of logic.

''_It has nothing to do by being compassionate Deliciae, for some reason, Dux let him be inside here.''_

The man in the middle, it looks like of what the boy heard, is the leader of the five of them, said in a calm way and without repeating himself.

''_Enough… if this young man doesn't remember his name, at least let's introduce ourselves to him''_

In which everyone answers.

''_Fine''_

The man in the middle introduced himself in a very formal way.

''_My name is Dux, is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.''_

The man with the white line in his hair introduces himself.

''_It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tellus.''_

The unconcerned man also does it, but in a superficial way.

''_*Hmph* … I'm Frigus.''_

The blonde woman sighed at the way Frigus introduces himself, but she still introduces herself in a very loving way.

''_*sigh*… It's a pleasure young boy, my name is Deliciae, but if you like you can call me Deli.''_

''_Uhm… no thank you, with Deliciae is okay.''_

And for last, the white haired woman introduces herself with a serious tone but politely.

''_It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Vestis.''_

The boy was very shy, which wasn't simple for him to talk to new people, but he is also has a reserved personality, so he doesn't start any friendship until another person talks to him.

''_I-It's a pleasure, I-if I could remember my name you would already know it…''_

''_About that… I'll give you one. In some way or another, you have to do something and remember what happened.''_

Dux reacted in the boy's answer and decided to give him a name.

''_If you want to remember, you'll have to make a little journey to many places. Alternate realities, worlds; places which are not supposed to exist from where you came from.''_

The boy was confused, but for some reason, he wasn't surprised because that place is already strange itself.

''_Alternate realities…? Worlds…? I don't understand what you are trying to say… but if it helps me remember, I'll do it. What name will you give me?''_

Dux with a relived smile, named the teenage boy, it sounded similar to the five individuals, but at least he will have name to react when someone is directed at him.

''_Your name shall be… Cael. Now, to protect yourself from the threats of those worlds, I'll give you this sword and some powers, those will be simple powers, but useful to defend yourself. Also, you'll learn new things in those worlds which maybe will give you more powers, and don't forget, try not to go on your own, if you find allies, it would be better if you go with them, it will be safer that way.''_

By all that, the teenage boy with the name ''Cael'' accepted all the terms by nodding. In that moment, a sword appeared in front of Cael. The blade had a strange design which is difficult to describe how it really looked… but it was silver and before reaching the tip, it had another shorter blade in the left side of it, and in the right side, another blade that splinted into two, it looks like that side is the one to hit… or rather cut whatever thing appeared in the journey. The handle was comfortable to hold; besides it was covered with two silver steels, the one of the left had the form of an angel wing, while the one of the right had the form of a demon wing.

''_And don't worry, you can make it appear and disappear it any time you want. Oh… and by the way, those clothes look a little ruined with all that blood, allow me to change them.''_

Cael looks at his own clothes… it was the school uniform, with a big stain of blood in the middle of the stomach. At looking at them, he putted a sad face, but he didn't felt anything else since he couldn't remember anything to begin with. At that instant, Dux snaps his fingers and Cael clothes are changed for all black clothing, on top he was wearing a jacket long to the between the hips and the knees with a zipper in the middle to close it, it started from the neck and stopped in the hips, leaving a little part open in the bottom, the pockets on the sides of the jacket also had zippers, both were closed.

When he finished, Dux starts to speak.

''_Very well young Cael, it is time to begin your journey.''_

With another snap of his fingers, a door appeared behind Cael, it was of the same color of the pads of the chairs. He walks towards the door and before he opened it he hears someone yelling.

''_Good luck Cali! ''_

… It was Deliciae supporting him on his journey.

Dux says one last thing before Cael left.

''_If it's necessary or urgent, we are going to summon you here.''_

After nodding, Cael opens the door and a light starts to shine from within it. He then enters and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Cael wakes up with a big headache; it looks like he passed out after he entered the door. Before he opens his eyes, he heard three persons talking, by their voices, they sounded like male voices. When he opens his eyes, he sees three teenagers; it looks like they were watching Cael while he was unconscious on the ground, one of them had brown hair, with a spiky hair bang going through the middle of the eyes by doing a little bow under his right eye, he was welding a strange gadget on the wrist of his left arm with a cable that was connected to another smaller gadget on his head, it looked like an analyzer, green clothes, two handguns, each one hanging in each side of his waist and a sword hanging in his back, he had a serious face but it can be noted his preoccupation while watching at Cael lying on the ground. The other one had long brown hair reaching the back of his shoulders; he was wearing a leather jacket with various zippers in it, blue jeans, shoes with a red-purple color, he was welding a sword in his hand and a sub-machinegun hanging on his hip, he looked very friendly and with a confused look on his face wondering how Cael ended up like that. The last one was wearing glasses, spiky black hair going upwards; a base button coat long to the calves, it had a camouflage theme on it of a grey color, under the coat, he was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, black long boots reaching the calves with silver steel plates in each boot that covered the latter, he had a shotgun hanging on his back and a big axe hanging in his hip, he was glaring at Cael with doubt and distrust by watching him lying there, surely thinking it was some kind of trap.<p>

Then Cael makes a question.

''_Where… am I…?''_

The friendly teenager answers back.

''_You're in Tokyo… Uhm… Are you okay?''_

''_Yeah… I think so… just a small headache going to an extreme one.''_

When Cael tries to get up, the three teenagers make some space so he can breathe easily because of the headache, but it wouldn't last long after seeing what was in front of him.

''_What… the! ''_

What he saw wasn't the normal Tokyo, the buildings were destroyed, the roads were destroyed, the sky had dark clouds not letting a single bit of blue being seeing, the trees didn't have a single leaf, and there wasn't even the slightest vegetation in this city once known as Tokyo.

''_What… happened here…?''_

The teenager still with that distrusting look on his face answers him in the same way Frigus would do.

''_*Hmph*… Did you hit your head with something and lost your memory?''_

In a way, yeah, he lost his memories.

''_Nukes blow up all Japan thanks that that false senator… *Tch*''_

When the teenager with the gadget on his arm heard that, he closed his eyes in disappointment. After being silent for a long time, he makes a question to Cael.

''… _What's your name…?''_

''_Huh…? Oh, I'm sorry, my name is… Cael… ''_

Although he has name, it was odd to use it, it is understandable, since that's not his real name after all.

The teenager with the gadget answers back.

''… _What a weird name. My name is Kazuya Futsuo…''_

Then the friendly teenager introduces himself with a smile.

''_Yeah, without a doubt is weird. I'm Yuji Yoshio, nice to meet you.''_

And lastly the teenager still with that glare that it already look like daggers.

''_¿… What kind of name is Cael? Whatever, I'm Takeshi Waruo.''_

''_Enough with my name''_

The teenager called Kazuya helped Cael to get up from the dusty ground. After cleaning his clothes a little, Cael thanks Kazuya for the help.

Kazuya after nodding tells something to Cael.

''… _Let's go to Shinjuku mall, there you can rest a little and then we'll talk a bit…''_

Cael answers.

''_Uhm… Okay, thanks.''_

After a long walk towards Shinjuku, Yuji asks something to Cael.

''_Cael… Can I ask you something?''_

''_Sure… What is it?''_

Then Yuji asks after Cael's permission.

''_What kind of name is Cael anyway?''_

Cael looked away and answers back.

''…_To tell you the truth… I don't know.''_

''_Huh..?''_

''_Look out!''_

The warning yells of Takeshi distracts Yuji of his confusion and along Kazuya are looking behind Cael with a surprised face.

Confused, Cael turns around his head to look behind and he sees some kind of huge monster, white fur and a boned looking tail of a little more than one meter and ended with a sharp tip, yellow eyes and was running towards Cael like if it was going to attack.

''_No! ''_

Kazuya yells.

''_Ah! ''_

Cael screams and he just stood there stunned.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 1, if you liked it, then i hope you make good reviews over it, if you liked it then i'll try to translate Ch. 2<p> 


	2. Uninvited Guest

**A/N: Well chapter 2 is up, i hope you are enjoying it, sorry it took long to translate, it's a pain to look at every word and translating it, so to make it a little more fun, I changed some dialogues, and added some, so i don't get bored of doing it. I know there are not too many people reading this, but at least i'm glad with the number of visitors.**

**Cael: Protagonist of this fic. The guy has a real name, which is kinda hinted in this chapter, his name fits with the situation, it's a little poetic but depressing the mening of his name XD. he gets a last name in chapter 4.  
><strong>

**Kazuya Futsuo: Shin Megami Tensei I Hero. Kazuya is the official name Atlus gave him in STEVEN Report 1, and Futsuo is the name given by Kaneko in his complete artworks.  
><strong>

**Yuji Yoshio: Law Hero. The same as above: Yuji is in STEVEN Report 1 and Yoshio in Kaneko's complete artworks.  
><strong>

**Takeshi Waruo: Chaos Hero. The same as above: Takeshi is in STEVEN Report 1 and Waruo in Kaneko's complete artworks.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Time stopped in Cael's mind. Nothing moved in his surroundings, Cael started to think of the situation quick before that small time frame that stopped temporarily.<p>

'' _What am I going to do? They are giving me this opportunity to remember and this is how is going to end?''_

Suddenly, Cael remembered Dux's words.

'' _I'll give you this sword and some powers. They will be simple powers, but enough to defend yourself. You can make that sword appear and disappear any time you want.''_

Time goes back to how it was in Cael's mind. Confident enough, he tried to summon his sword. At that moment, the monster throws a fire ball and then, Cael whispers something.

''…Insero…''

That word made the sword appear and cuts the fire ball at half, the sliced fire ball passes Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi without being harmed. Cael pointed the sword to the monster and chains of light come out of the tip of it, the chains had a very different design from the normal chains, it had the form of red arrows. The chains chained the monster and immobile it, the monster couldn't get out of the chains that easily, Cael's sword disappears and he was just standing there; Cael turned around to face Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi, the three teenagers get frozen because of the sudden reaction Cael just made. When he looked at the three young warriors, they looked at Cael's eyes and they saw that those brown eyes turned into a very notorious red color; Cael started walking towards the three teenagers, the latter prepared their weapons thinking that Cael was going to attack, half way, Cael fell on his knees and passes out. The three teenagers lower their weapons, walks towards Cael and started a conversation.

Yuji started.

''Man… What happened to him? What do we do about him?''

Takeshi was the one that answered.

''I say to leave him here. Didn't you see what he just did? Not even Kazuya can do that, not even his demons, we two can't do that either, that kid is dangerous.''

Yuji was angry at that, so he answered.

''Why are you always like that Takeshi? ¡Just a second ago he didn't even dared to kill a fly, if he can do things that we can't, doesn't mean we have to leave him here with all the demon lurking around!''

While those two were still arguing, Kazuya calmly ends the discussion.

''…That's enough. We are going to take him to Shinjuku as I suggested before and speak with him…''

Takeshi surprised answers by yelling.

''But… What will happen if he goes berserk again and does the same thing he did now!''

Kazuya looked at Takeshi thinking of what he just said.

''…Fine, still, we are going to get the kid to Shinjuku and we are going to chain him to a chair with a lock… Deal…?''

''*Tch*…Fine…''

''That's the spirit Takeshi! Now, pick him up and carry him until we get to Shinjuku.''

''Why me! You take him, it was your idea not to leave him here Yuji.''

''I can't, I got no muscles like you. You can carry that axe easily, the other day I tried to do the same and I couldn't move it, not even a centimeter.''

''*Tch*… Ok… let me carry you, you little brat… Wait a sec… that's because I'm the only one that can carry that axe. Come back here Yuji!''

While Takeshi was chasing Yuji with the passed out Cael, Kazuya looks at the demon and stares it for a long time.

''…_What am I going to do with him…?''_

At that moment, Kazuya picks something from his pocket; it was an apple, a golden colored apple, he walks towards the demon and makes him eat the golden apple.

''…Here…''

The demon ate the apple and his once yellow colored eyes turned into a bright green color.

''…How are you felling…Pascal…?''

The demon sees Kazuya's face, whimpers and licks his hand.

In that moment Kazuya couldn't prevent but to make a smile of happiness and unchains the demon named ''Pascal'' from Cael's chains. When he finishes unchaining Pascal, the big demon with white fur y boned tail, is starting to change its form to a big dog with white and blue fur, the boned tail turns into a normal dog's tail, although there is a black colored boned shield on his tail, and an eye appears on his forehead, it looks like it's a dog half demon.

Pascal walks towards Kazuya and starts licking his face while waving his tail happily; it looks like Pascal was Kazuya's pet.

''…Let's go Pascal…''

Kazuya with joy goes almost running to Takeshi, Yuji and the passed out Cael with Pascal so they can catch up.

* * *

><p>Cael wakes up in a dark place, it was all black. He stands and hears a voice.<p>

''Well… That was rather fast.''

Cael turns around and sees five persons in five chairs… they were Dux, Tellus, Frigus, Deliciae and Vestis, but there was something different. Cael can see the individual's faces.

''…Frigus…''

''What…?''

''…Your face looks scary…''

Deliciae couldn't avoid laughing while the others were just resisting… except Vestis, although her mouth was shaking a little just blurt a small laugh, and of course, Frigus was resisting just to not assassinating Cael. He wasn't joking, so the others were just laughing because how honest he was… except Frigus.

Dux ends the fun just to explain what just happened.

'' *snrk* E-enough, now… Did you notice what happened just now Cael?''

''Well… last thing I remember was that a monster shot me a fire ball and… and after that, the whole memory is white.''

''That… was a demon…'' Dux said, with a calmed voice, but also with doubt.

''A-a demon…?''

''Yes, in that world there are many of those, however, that demon was… let's say… a Semi-Demon.''

Dux explains in a way that Cael can understand.

''The Semi-Demon was berserk, probably due the many years of solitude he spent without his master or maybe an accident.''

Vestis said, but a question jumped from Cael's mouth.

'' His master…? That thing has an owner?''

Frigus answered with laziness.

''Had… although it's back with him… that Kazuya kid that you met.''

''That's Kazuya's pet?''

Deliciae answers him without messing around, but omitting some points.

''That demon was a normal dog, but for some consequences turned into a demon… when you get back, ask Kazu-kun about that, he'll give you the details.''

'' Kazu-kun…? Anyway, I will… but…''

''Ah of course, you want to know how did you manage to survive to the Semi-Demon's attack.''

Dux stole Cael's words.

''You summoned Insero, your sword, since it was your first time summoning it, the power controlled you for a while, but I'm sure you can control it by time… and it looks like your eyes changed.''

A mirror appeared in front of him, he then watches the reflection of his eyes.

''…Red… Can it be reverted?''

''Unfortunately no, but that's not important now.''

'' _Sometimes I wonder what's important to you.'' _Cael thought.

Trying to recall the events, Cael tries to summon his sword called ''Insero'' again.

By just thinking the name, the sword appeared in his hand, the sword now had marks all over the blade, in was the mark of the chains of light he used before, but the marks were white; the color of the wings in the handle had changed as well, the angel's wing turned white, while the demon's wing turned black. While he saw all the changes in Insero, Cael started practicing with the chains, when he summoned them, the white marks on the blade turned red. He moved them in all directions so he can control them better, just to the point to accidentally chaining Frigus with them.

''_Hmm… not bad… he learns fast.'' ''_¿?''

In that moment, Cael and Dux sensed something near. Dux never gets surprised easily, but this presence, this presence annoyed him, it disturbed him too much.

''Well, well, well, that really is impressing. Your sword has a very peculiar design, an angel's wing and a demon's wing… a little like me.''

In the dark place, were only the five individuals are supposed to be there or with Cael if they wished. There was man standing there, applauding, he had blonde hair, long to the nape, slicked back, dressed with a dark purple suit with eight buttons in the jacket, orange tie, pale skin, his eyes one red and the other blue give a look that pierced your chest just by looking at them, those eyes had avarice, he had that personality of the one that can get everything just by tenting that person with anything they want.

''Thank you…''

''Oh, excuse my manners, my name is Louis Cyphre, call me Louis if you wish.''

''What do you need?'' Cael said with a tone of doubt, but with a serious face.

''Well, I've seen what you did to that Cerberus, your power surprised me, so I came here to talk to you.''

''…What's it about…?''

''Well... It's kind of a contract.''

''...A contract?''

''It's something very simple. There is this cult called Gaia, which goal is to expand in this world so they can get eternal freedom. I want you to help me so that wish can come true.''

''Gaia… I don't like that name… but... you said everyone will be free?''

A smile came to Louis' face when he heard those words, while the other except Dux were concerned in the way Cael was reacting.

''Of course, a world that you will reign with me… if you help me I can restore your lost memories…''

Those words gained Cael's attention. Dux was carefully watching Cael actions, while the other four were watching Louis with anger.

''Louis Cyphre…''

''What do you say?''

Cael approaches Louis with a smile on his face; he extends his right hand like accepting the deal with a handshake.

When Louis extends his hand to settle the deal, the deal that can restore Cael's memories…

''…No…''

The latter makes Insero appear in his right hand, the hand that it was supposed to settle the deal, making the sharp tip of the blade be in Louis' throat. Dux made a smile when the other four were stunned of what Cael just did.

Cael looks up to face Louis, while the latter watching his shining red eyes.

Cael's voice changed from the timid tone to an entirely different one: a firm, low, confident and serious tone.

''You really thought I was going to fall into that pathetic trap? For being the lord of hell, you're very credulous.''

Louis didn't show any sign of movement, but he was furious for being fooled and insulted, but he had a doubt.

''…How did you-?''

''How did I knew that it was a lie or how I knew that you were the lord of hell? …Because I can answer both in a single answer.''

Both of them hadn't moved, they were in the same pose, and then Cael started to explain.

''When I was walking to Shinjuku with Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi, I saw something flying in the sky, Yuji explained me that that was an Angel, so it was easy to deduct that if there are such creatures as angels it's pretty obvious that there are demons too. Now we are here in the middle of nowhere, which is supposed that no one is allowed to enter here except me, and those five over there, the first time I entered here, I heard someone said that they invited me and if it was necessary, they'll call me again, which only implies me, they have control under this place, they give me these powers. Besides, that trick was very obvious, Kazuya explained me in the way to Shinjuku that angels were law aligned; the rest is pretty easy to figure it out, that 'deal' you talked about, you know, freedom and all that crap, it's the contrary of what law implies: rules, strict ones, and the person, or rather, demon that seeks a world of freedom without rules, it could be no other than the lord of hell, it was obvious that you were going to throw me in the garbage with the whole 'I'll give your memories back' after using my powers, not that you were even going to grant my wish anyway.''

Cael saw a face filled with anger, it was a face that no one ever saw before in their lives, but this didn't make him nervous or scared; he knew from the beginning that he would encounter things like this situation. Louis was still angered, his eyes were full of rage, it was disgusting for him to be discovered in such a lousy way.

''*snarl* You insolent brat, you don't know of what you're dealing with, you'll lose everything and you will fail!''

''Like I give a damn of what you think, the only thing I would like is that you get out of here. Get out!''

Cael moved Insero with a strength and speed that could cut the air, so he can cut Louis in half, just when he sliced him, Louis just disappeared, the only thing that was left, was a voice that echoed through the darkness of that place.

''You're journey will end, you're weak, give up or you will die, you're road will always be empty, you'll find nothing… nghehehehe… AHAHAHAHAHAhahaha… ''

After that line, a laugh was heard, it resonated through the whole place, a laugh filled with hatred, desire, sadness and all the negative emotions of a human… and a demon; it was the laugh of a maniac… a laugh that Cael would never forget.

He turned back to face the five individuals, with the same expression he had the first time they met.

''That guy was really annoying.''

Dux looked at him with proud eyes.

''You did well Cael.''

The other four just stood there eyes widened, still surprised of what just happened and Cael's change of behavior, except one person who broke the moment of silence and hugged him.

''Oh Cali-kun, that was sooo cool, you're like a hero!''

''_Now it's Cali-kun?''_

No need to tell, but I have to, it was Deliciae who was astonished of the events, although she was a little naïve, she did notice everything that happened, she just wanted to lighten up the mood with her cheerfulness, which worked for her, Cael and everyone in the place.

Frigus gave his opinion like always: in a lazy way… but he was a little proud.

''*Hmph* … Maybe I underestimated you…''

Tellus was breathing heavily, but then he calmed down.

''Thank god, I was really worried that you would go with him Cael.''

The last one was Vestis with a little smile on her face… which kind of surprised Cael, but it made him glad.

''…Interesting way of using logic… but it worked.'' What she really meant was _''…Poor excuse of logic… but it worked.''_

Of course, it was a simple way of using it.

Dux finishes the congratulations.

''Well then, despite of what happened… it looks like you can control Insero a little better… Do you know how to defend yourself from whatever things turn on your way now?''

''Yes''

''… Do you want to keep going on your journey for your memories?''

Cael nods, Dux closes his eyes, meaning of approval, he then snaps his fingers and a door appears behind Cael.

''Will Lucifer come back here?''

''No… when you cut him with Insero, you practically exiled him from this place, do not worry, we will be fine.''

''Good… Well, I think I should go back, it looks like I passed out in the process and that's why I'm here.''

Before Cael left, Vestis asks him something.

''How did you know that that man was called Lucifer? ''

''Well… who else than the king of hell would be called that way? ''

''I…see…''

''Besides… that pseudonym is pretty obvious.''

After that phrase, Cael leaves with a smile on his face making Vestis to smile a little as well.

''_Certainly… What an interesting way of using your head.''_

Deliciae saw her smile which makes her look at her with a grin and a 'meaningful' look with her eyes, making Vestis only sigh and blush.

* * *

><p>''Yo, Cael wake up man.''<p>

Cael heard a voice calling him to wake up. When he open his eyes he saw Yuji smiling when the latter saw Cael open his eyes. When he wakes up, he saw that he was chained in a chair and for an extra, a padlock in the middle.

''…What happened? Why did you chained me?''

''It was Kazuya's idea.''

''…Don't put me in the middle, your paranoid behavior made me do it…''

Tha made Takeshi look away like he didn't care.

''Whatever, you can unchain me now.''

''…We'll do it if you give us your word that you won't attack us and throw chains at us like you did to Pascal…''

''Fine I promise…Pascal?''

''… He's my pet that I had a long time ago… the demon you chained…''

_*Woof*_

''…That's not the demon I chained.''

''…I'll explain later… Ok I'll let you out…''

Kazuya started to find the key of the padlock in his pockets to free the chained Cael. He started in his pockets, bags and every part of his clothes.

''…''

''What? ''

''…I lost it…''

''Don't worry, I'll find it!''

With a cheerful expression, Yuji started to look for the key in every inch of the room.

''*sigh* Anyway… Can any of you explain me what happened to Tokyo?''

The three teenagers' faces darkened, but most of all Kazuya's. The latter closed his eyes to calm himself, and started to breath calmly; after a sigh, he decided to speak.

''…Fine, I'll tell you…''

* * *

><p><strong>Aannnnnnnd that's chapter 2... lousy huh? XD well, this whole fanfic thing is new to me so i'll be like this until i get better. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Secret Revealed

**A/N: Well... here we have the third chapter... I made a beta correct it... but one of them was busy and the other is not appearing, so I uploaded it with probabilities of bad spelling and grammar error... How awesome is that? :D**

**Renjisichi: ****Lemme guess, Cael is a angel of the lord? Right? or a new brand spanking demon that follows the Lord?**

**Answer: ... I think it was kinda clear at the beggining of the story that Cael has nothing to do with the SMT stories, he has his own story and he will only be part of the SMT games and will not steal the protagonist's spotlight.**** Cael is totally human, he just got stabbed by that Yumi girl and now has powers. **

**Let's say that I'm going to made him go to the Digital Devil Saga world and of course the Persona world... I already made the ideas for that ;)**

**Out of that question which I think it's already clear. I'm going to change some things... instead of going like SMTI, SMTII and SMTIII meaning going from a series to the other... I'll do it in a way to reach Persona a little faster... by doing this: SMTI, SMTII and then SMT: If... meaning realased years. After If... Persona 1 comes in (I think)... I think that's kinda better.**

**In any case, enjoy the chapter... although... I think I made it kinda lame... I'm not the logic type ^^u... ah whatever... don't forget to review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''…Fine… I'll tell you…''<p>

Kazuya started explaining everything that happened. The strange dream that the three of them had at the same time, the strange mail of Steven, the man murdered by a demon in Kichijoji mall, arrested for the latter events even though he didn't do it, when he met Yuji and Takeshi,… how Kazuya's mother died by the hands of a demon… when he mentioned his mother, Kazuya couldn't avoid to tremble, his voice died with every word, he made fists of anger, even tears started to form in his eyes, but he kept his cool to not getting out of subject, even though he wanted to, so then he continued with the explanation. When he lost Pascal… actually, left since he jumped to a teleport called ''Terminal''; when he met a girl called Yuka Futsuko, when the word ''Yuka'' was said, Yuji paused from finding the key, he made fists of anger, after an amount of seconds he calmed down and kept the search for the key; when she was abducted and they saved her; when the three went their own ways, the conflict between Gotou and the American senator Thorman, which the latter was discovered to be the demon Thor, sent by God, the two of them gave Kazuya a choice to join them, but he rejected both, by doing so, he had to fought them separately, Gotou died and so Thor but the latter resisted the proper time so he could give the command to fire the nuclear bombs to all Japan, Kazuya and Yuka couldn't escape, which make the latter made a spell on him and the other two to travel through time 30 years to the future so they could be saved, but the three of them had to make kind of test which involved defeating demons and get the sword and axe Yuji and Takeshi had now… but any of them wanted to talk about that place anymore since some old guy there was irritating.

The story was unbelievable, Cael couldn't believe it, but he realized he had to, since everything that happened to him was already unbelievable.

''…We had your same reaction when we first saw everything destroyed…''

Kazuya said letting out a sigh.

''Yeah… _Where is that key!_...And after walking a while, we found you lying there almost devoured by a demon.''

''Oh… wait. What! ?''

''Don't worry; we killed it before it could do any harm. _Although I think I should have letting it do it. _*Hmph*''

''And it looks like thanks to you and that golden apple, Kazuya found Pascal… Found it!''

Yuji found and gave the key to Kazuya which freed Cael from the chains; the latter started to stretch a little and massaging his arms and shoulders.

''Thanks… so… Where do you have to go now? ''

''…We don't know yet, but we will, once we visit someone here… but we can wait a little longer, he won't go anywhere… Now tell me… How did you ended up here...?''

''Huh…? Uhm… to be honest, I don't know, but I'm looking for something… although I don't remember what.''

Yuji heard and asked.

''Huh…? Do you have amnesia?''

''Looks that way…''

Kazuya starts to think when he realizes something, so a question came from his mouth.

''…You're not from here are you…?''

''…!''

''…It's obvious… even if you had amnesia, you would see the world in a normal way, even if it is a destroyed one, instead of watching it in surprise…''

''…''

Cael remained silent; he was surprised of how Kazuya could figure it out the situation that fast.

''…Those powers you used to chain down Pascal, are not common ones, not even the demons I found could do it, not even the ones I control…''

Kazuya always looked like the type of person of few words and serious, even Yuji and Takeshi were surprised to see their friend talk more than was needed for him. Cael's personality give that 180 degrees turn like the time he meet Louis in the dark place, so he kept his cool and started to listen carefully.

''…I could say that you were in that blue labyrinth after Yuka saved us… but that's not possible, Yuka never mentioned you, besides, that place wasn't too big, I could have found you anytime, even in the exit…''

''…How are you that sure that Yuka never saved me?''

Yuji started whispering to Takeshi.

''Man. What happened to his voice? He doesn't sounds like the shy Cael we found just a while ago… and those red eyes intimidates more.''

''How should I know! ? Although I agree… he's like a complete different person.''

Kazuya continues to answer Cael.

''…I already told you, if she could have saved you, you would have been with us since the beginning. If she would have known you, she would have been worried and asked us to find you… but she didn't say anything…''

''Wouldn't that be because I can defend myself?''

''…You know very well that you just discovered those powers…''

''…''

''…Besides, your name is not Japanese, even if you look like one…''

''Ah… that's right, if I remember correctly, when I asked him what kind of name was Cael, he answered that he didn't knew, I forgot after Pascal attacked us.''

Cael started looking at Yuji with daggers in his eyes.

''Oh…ehm… uhm…hehe''

With the effect that the latter, started taking a few large steps away from him…

''…So tell me: Who are you and how did you ended up here…?''

Cael looked down and there was a long time of silence until he started talking.

''…I told you… I don't know. I don't know who I am, Cael is not even my real name.''

''…What do you mean…?''

''What I mean is… is that I don't remember from where I come from, not even my name, I don't even know how I ended up in this situation… but they told me, if I make a small journey I might remember bit by bit of what happened to me… although…''

''Although, what?''

Takeshi's question was brusque, but he listened carefully too.

''Before they gave me this clothes, which they look strange to you… right? ''

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''I remember that my school uniform had a hole in the part of the stomach with a big stain of blood… I felt sad… but I don't know why… I don't remember anything at all…''

Their eyes widened, the three teenagers looked down and remained silent for a long time.

To break the silence and so they can snap out of it a little, Yuji asked Cael.

''So… You didn't travel through time like us?''

''Hardly, that hole wasn't from a demon or so I think, I saw some demons here before passing out... some of them act like animals, and animals don't stab in the stomach, if I remember correctly, ther weren't any demons from where I come from. Besides, the hole looked more like from a knife.''

Yuji and Takeshi started to stare at Kazuya with doubt.

''…What…?''

Well… Didn't you say that you started to defend yourself from demons… with a knife?''

''…Yeah…So…? ''

''Well… uhm…''

Takeshi cuts Yuji from speaking se he can continue.

''Couldn't you have stabbed the kid by accident… mistaking him with a demon?''

''…If I did things by accident, I could've stabbed Yuji in the prison by accident the first time we met mistaking him with a demon…''

Yuji's mouth was open with his eyes saying ''What! ?''; Takeshi was just giving an evil grin, which shows how he doesn't get along with him too well.

''Besides, you mentioned an annoying old man—''

The evil glares aimed at Cael… he forgot that he didn't have to mention the old man, but he ignored them and kept talking.

''… and two demons that you had to fight to get out of there, clearly, that didn't happened to me, I have this strange powers which you don't, it's clear that I'm not from here nor any time of the past.''

''…So…?''

''*sigh*… I don't know, they told me I had to travel to different places… including alternate realities.''

''Alternate realities…? Hah! Like that would be possible.''

''In normal circumstances, is it possible to travel through time, demons lurking around and that the two of you can use magic… is it possible?''

''Uhh… no…''

Cael's words sealed Takeshi's mouth… because all of that was true; Yuji was trying to hold his laughter.

''…Who are those exactly…?''

''Honestly, I don't know either… although I think is better not to say anything more… I have a feeling that they'll do something to me if I keep talking.''

Confused and warned glares watched Cael.

''Oh… don't misunderstand, they're not hostiles, they're the most kind persons I met since I lost my memories.''

Kazuya nods in agreement like saying ''Fine''.

''…Ok… I guess is time to visit him…''

''Ugh…Finally! ''

Said Takeshi, making a sigh of relief…

''Visit who?''

''That bastard of Ozawa…''

One could see the hatred in Takeshi's eyes and voice every time he hears the name ''Ozawa''.

''…Supposedly, he has information about a psychic that could help that girl in Shibuya…''

''Yeah… I wonder what happened to her…By the way… ''

''…What…?''

''Well… Didn't that girl looked kinda familiar?''

Kazuya's eyes looked at him in surprise, so did Takeshi.

''…You noticed too…? … I have the feeling that I met her before…''

''Yeah, that's right but… Agh! But every time I try to remember it my mind becomes a blur!''

The other two nodded in agreement.

''Are we going to waste more time on that, or are we going to go look for Ozawa!''

''…*sigh*… Fine… maybe that way you'll calm down a bit…''

''_*Tch*… What do you know?''_

Kazuya and the other two start to leave the room, while Cael still was sitting in a chair.

Kazuya turns around to face Cael.

''…What's the matter?''

''…What are you waiting for, grab your stuff and come with us…''

''Huh…? B-but I don't want to screw anything up, I'll would only get in your way.''

''Dude, don't be that shy '_And creepy with that change of attitude'_ and come with us, I'm sure you won't screw up anything like you said, I mean, you cut a fire ball in half—''

''_I did?'' _Cael thought.

''—and you can summon chains with that sword of yours, that is have accuracy and power.''

Takeshi was staring silently; it looks like he was against the idea about Cael joining.

''Uhm… ok, I will.''

''You sure…? You can't even control that thing.''

Takeshi tried to make change Cael's mind by saying that, which caught the attention of the other two; they thought that he had a point there.

''Oh… don't worry about it, I can control it already.''

The three teenagers couldn't help to be surprised at hearing that, most of all Takeshi, they were wondering how did he managed to control it so soon, since he arrived at that Tokyo, he only summoned Insero one time against the berserk Pascal, and the rest of the time unconscious.

''… '_*sigh* why am I worried, this kid was already strange since I met him…'_ That's better, you'll be more helpful that way…''

''Thank you, well let's go… Where is this Ozawa guy?''

''…He's right here in Shinjuku, that's why we decided to bring you here to rest. By the way, here, take this…''

Kazuya gives Cael a handgun with enough ammo.

''…A sword won't be enough, you'll also need a firearm…''

Cael nodded and inserted the clip in the handgun, his hand shake a little bit, it was normal, he never used a gun before.

''…That would be enough, let's go…''

After a long walking, fighting demons and find some treasures, Cael and the three teenagers find themselves at the last floor of Shinjuku Mall.

''Is it here?''

Takeshi answers Cael's question with desperation so they can enter.

''Yeah, it's here. Come on, let's get inside, I have some business with this bastard.''

Kazuya nods and enters with the others to the room where this Ozawa guy is supposed to be.

''Hm…? Do you need something young man?''

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... that's enough... I told you that it was probably going to suck XD. Chapter 4 is already written, I'll upload it tomorrow or later. It maybe was kinda short but oh well, I know it kinda sounds wierd, that's why I need the Bete reader. When she sends me the files, I'll update this chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to make a review :D**


	4. Proposal & Memento

**A/N: Heeeeeeeere's Johnny- I mean chapter 4 :P.**

**Kinda better... maybe... I suck at writing english... but who cares (the mod of the site maybe) In any case, I have to say that when I writed chapter 5 in spanish... it got very good reviews actually, so I hope when I finish writing chapter 5 in english you guys can enjoy it too... and by guys I mean Renjisichi since I think he's the only one reading this fic XD.**

**Renjisichi: Well, I have to say, you know how to make suspense.**

**... You know... I know I kind of suck at suspense, that I'm kinda taking this as sarcasm, but I will take it as a compliment and say thank you XD.**

**Renjisichi: Also, I know I'll probably already know this by the time you write your next chapter, but, will Naoya Toudou be in this once you reach the Persona 1 part?**

**It would be heartless of me to not put him... he's the protagonist of Persona 1 ^^ I'll give him a little of the personality that he has in the manga and a little of my point of view of him... and a little thing from P3 and P4 hehe.**

**Also... I was kind of pissed the day when I uploaded chapter 3 since the beta... well, she dissapeard, and because of that... maybe I answered you in a bad... writing tone XD... so I apologize.**

**Anyway, Enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hm…? Do you need something, young man?"<p>

"Ozawa!"

Takeshi's rage filled the room with the yell, apparently he knew him from somewhere… and it was obvious that it was not in friendly terms.

"Hm…? Is something the matter? If there is, please feel free to ask and I'll do something about it if I can."

Rage and confusion filled Takeshi's face, according to what Kazuya said to Cael; Ozawa was the entire opposite of this: a punk, wasting time with other punks, which made him go to Takeshi and beat him to the punch, which made the latter hate him to an extreme level.

"Don't try to-!"

Before Takeshi did something stupid, Kazuya stopped him and calmed him down a bit, so he could ask Ozawa about the psychic.

"…We need to know if it's true that you have connections with a psychic, we need him, we heard that you have locked him somewhere…"

Wow, that surely was direct. Ozawa's face changed to a serious one.

"…And why do you want to know that?"

"It's because there's this girl tha—" *SLAP* "Ouch!"

Cael slapped the back of Yuji's head so he wouldn't reveal the real intention of the psychic.

Kazuya sighed and answers Ozawa's question.

"…This kid lost his memory, we thought that the psychic would be helpful for it, and that's how we heard about you…"

Ozawa took a quick glance at Cael; the latter didn't make any expression.

"I'm really sorry, but I know nothing of the matter, those were probably just rumors."

"Don't act like a fool, Ozawa!"

Takeshi's yell draw the attention of Ozawa.

"You talk like you know me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"Of course we did, it was a long time ago! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I've never seen you in my whole life. And about the psychic, I would be glad to help, but like I stated before, I know nothing of the matter."

"Please, sir, we need him for this kid, you would be a lifesaver if you do."

Yuji answers almost begging, but of course without spitting everything like he almost did. Cael just kept quiet in the whole event, he didn't want to ruin anything.

"I already told you that I don't know anything, if you'll excuse me I'm a very busy man, I must ask you to leave."

Kazuya sighed, he knew that Ozawa was lying, but he couldn't do anything.

"…we're sorry, we will leave now…"

Kazuya and the others, started walking outside the room, but Takeshi couldn't hold his anger and started yelling at Ozawa.

"Ugh… That's enough Ozawa, you better speak now or I will make you say it by force!"

"…_Don't do it, idiot…"_ Kazuya thought while glaring at Takeshi.

"I'm not going to say it again, please leave."

"…Takeshi, that's enough…"

"Yeah, man, if you keep bothering him we'll make things worse."

"No, I'm not leaving until he pays for what he did to—ehr, everyone!"

He couldn't hide those words, Cael, Kazuya and Yuji noticed it; he actually meant was of what he did to 'me'. He had personal problems with Ozawa; his rage was getting things actually going from bad to worse.

All that Ozawa did, was sigh in frustration, he got tired.

"*Sigh* …You're irritating me, I'm tired of all of you, if you don't go, I'll have to make you get out by force."

Ozawa raised his hand.

"Come Take-Minakata!"

He summoned the demon Take-Minakata; he had a human appearance, red-purple skin, white clothes, black hair, totally white eyes and a sword in his right hand, lifting it upwards in a victory pose.

"Get them out of here Take-Minakata."

The demon nodded in agreement, thunders started forming in his sword making a very loud sound, and he then lifted his sword a little more and swung the sword, the thunder bolts strike the four teenagers and send them flying out of the room.

"Ngh…ghh…GAAHHHHH!"

The strikes of the bolts made all of them scream in pain, they got out with a great force which made them literally be stamped in the wall.

* * *

><p>Pascal just waited outside of the room, when he saw his master in the floor unconscious, he licked his face so he could wake up, he was the first one to get up, he first helped Cael to get up since he was the younger one, the three of them at least had or close to 18 years old, while Cael was just 2 or 3 years younger. Cael thanked him and helped Yuji to get up.<p>

"Are you okay Yuji?"

"Ow, ow, ow… yeah, kinda, and I already had back problems, agh…"

And he fell on the floor again with more pain in his back when he got stamped in the wall; Cael ignored him, since Yuji used Dia on himself.

"Good thing I have Dia … ugh."

When he tried to help Takeshi, he just slapped his hand indicating that he doesn't need help; Cael felt bad but he realized that's how he was in the first place.

Kazuya sighed in relief knowing that everyone was alright… except Yuji which was a little better but still with pain.

"…At least we're okay, this was for nothing *sigh* whatever, let's go to get information in some other place…"

With that, Kazuya and the others started walking away, but before leaving the floor, Takeshi stopped and started talking in frustration.

"Dammit! I need more power, like the power of a demon…"

Takeshi realizes something, while the other three were watching him with troubling looks.

"That's right! The power of demons! I want demonic power running through my veins!"

Everyone eyes widened with that twisted idea Takeshi was giving

Yuji yelled at him in anger, it was normal anyone would act like that when a friend was acting in such a way.

"What are you saying! If you fuse yourself with a demon you will no longer be human. What good will that bring!"

"You don't understand Yuji…"

"…It's not a matter of understanding Takeshi, Yuji's right, the owner of the cathedral said that his fusion ability wasn't perfect, an accident could happen and something completely different would come up and nothing of you will be left…"

"I'll take that risk, besides, all the demons you fused ended being perfectly fused, most of all Pascal."

"…But… there is always a first time for everything…"

Kazuya's face showed how he was worried, it's understandable… Takeshi is his friend.

"I already told you, it doesn't matter, it's going to be alright."

When Takeshi turned around he hit himself with something, for a moment he thought it was the wall, because they slammed into some walls sometimes, but they didn't wanted Cael to ask why or how. When giving a second glance, he notice that he hit himself with a flying pumpkin with a wizards hat and a lantern on his right hand, and in the floor a snowman with a blue hat and blue boots. They were demons; the flying pumpkin was called Pyro Jack and the snowman was called Jack Frost.

"What's up? Hee ho."

"Hello, ho"

"Hey, he—"

Kazuya put his hand on Yuji's mouth so he wouldn't mimic the demons, and the four teenagers prepared for battle.

"We don't wanna fight, ho."

"That's right ho, a man told us the situation of Cael-ho-kun, hee-ho."

It seems that the Jack brothers talked in order; first was Jack Frost and the second was Pyro Jack.

Cael needed to ask, because he thinks he knows who that man is.

"Uhm… Did that man had grey hair and talked in a very formal way?"

"The same one, ho."

"With that formality he convinced us in a ho second."

Kazuya confused, asked Cael.

"…Is that man one of 'them'…?"

Cael nodded.

"…I see… Then, if it's not a fight you want… What then…?"

"A memento, hee-ho."

"A picture of all of you, ho."

"A picture?"

The four of them asked at the same time, they didn't know what those two were talking about.

"Yeah, that man told us that Cael-ho-kun likes mementos hee-ho."

"_I never said that… Cael-ho-kun…?"_

"Yup, and we thought a picture would hee perfect."

Cael answered to the idea of the Jack brothers.

"But, a picture ruins easily without care. If I want a memento like that, I don't want it to break."

The Jack brothers looked at each other and smiled even more with their eyes closed.

"We already thought of that, ho."

"So we decided to give you this bracelet, hee-ho"

The Jack brothers gave Cael a bracelet and to the other three as well, more than a bracelet, it looked more like a wristwatch, but the Jack brothers preferred calling them bracelets. It came with three buttons, two on each side with the drawing of an arrow, right and left, the one from the low part of the center had a drawing of confirmation and in the center had a little screen. The design of the brace—wristwatches, had a silver color, the strap had two colors, black and white. When Cael saw the wristwatches of the other three, each one's strap had a different color, Kazuya's was green, Yuji's was blue and Takeshi's was red.

"The pictures are going to be digital, high ho quality and they'll be saved in you bracelets, hee-ho."

"A picture for each one of you, ho."

Yuji loved the idea of a memento of the four of them together; Kazuya thought so too, while Takeshi didn't care, but actually he did wanted one as well.

"Then pose for the picture hee-ho."

"Make an unforgettable pose hee-ho."

Yuji grabbed everyone by the neck like in a friendly hug; Takeshi was trying to get him off, Kazuya didn't care about and without thinking, he grabbed Cael by the neck too. Yuji gave a big happy smile, Kazuya just gave a normal smile, Takeshi still struggling from the Yuji's grip but at least a smile formed on his face, but it didn't notice too much, Pascal in Kazuya's feet and panting like any normal dog would do, and Cael made the same smile Kazuya made: normal but happy and satisfied.

*Click*

"Perfect, hee-ho."

"Now they'll be sent to your bracelets, ho."

The image went to the wristwatch and in the tiny screen of the middle the picture appeared, when Cael pressed the confirmation button, the image came out of the screen and made a hologram, but the image was one of a really high quality that it looked like a solid photograph. The other three teenagers did the same and they get astonished with it.

"And don't worry ho."

"Those bracelets have infinite batteries hee-ho."

Hearing that, Cael thought it was something good, since he could watch the picture or pictures that possibly will be taken in the future, the other three were happy as well.

"Well, that would be ho all."

"If you need us, Cael-ho-kun, for another picture, just call us by saying 'Pyro-Frost ho Jack' … erase the ho, hee-ho."

"Uhm… okay, thank you, I appreciate it."

The other three thanked as well.

"See ya, ho. Oh before we go hee-ho. Cael-ho-kun, that man told us that he will give you a last name, ho."

"Yeah ho, he said that your name from now on will be 'Cael ho Exedo' … erase the ho, hee-ho."

Cael liked the name, but for some reason he found it disturbing, the other three also found the last name, with the first one a little disturbing.

"Cael Exedo…?"

The three teenagers started again in the same way they did when they met.

"…What a weird surname…"

"Without a doubt is a weird one."

"What kind of last name is Exedo?"

"Agh… Don't start again with the same thing!"

The three of them couldn't avoid laughing a little with Cael's small outburst.

"Okay ho, we're leaving now."

"Didn't you have something to do, hee-ho? See ya, ho."

Takeshi looked with a confused look on his face.

"Something to do…? Oh… the fusion."

The word "fusion" was something that Kazuya and Yuji heard a lot of times, every time when Kazuya fused a demon, but this time, the word itself just made their throats go dry, even though Takeshi was the one to offer that, he felt nervous a little bit, he casted his eyes down for a bit, but he shook his head and said.

"*Sigh*… Let's go, let's not waste any time here."

No one, not even Cael, noticed that Takeshi was holding his wristwatch firmly where the picture was held, he hold it in such a way just to make sure it was there, and kept walking.

* * *

><p>The four teenagers arrived at the Cathedral of Shadows, where a ritual made to fuse two or three demons to make a new and stronger one. This was the first time Cael saw such a big place… it was rather incredible.<p>

Takeshi walked towards a tube where a demon is supposed to go and entered in it.

"Come on Kazuya, use any demon and put it in the other tube."

Unlike Kazuya which treated demons as allies, Takeshi treated them as things by calling them "it" like they where some sort of tool, in the exception of Pascal.

Kazuya knew that that he couldn't convince Takeshi now, he had to accept it. He used his gadget called COMP, to summon the demon that he needed the least, that demon was Ghoul of the Chaos alignment and sent him to the second tube.

Yuji just stood there with concern in his eyes, even though he and Takeshi get along really bad, he is still worried about his friend, it was the same for Takeshi, he would feel the same: being preoccupied for a friend.

Pascal sat close to Kazuya accompanying him like any loyal dog would do for his master. Kazuya face was casted down and his hands were shaking slightly.

The owner of the cathedral lifted his head a bit to look at them and without putting his hand down, finally he started speaking.

"Well then... Let us begin the fusion then."

* * *

><p><strong>Enough for chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I swear that chapter 5 is kind of better... Oh I forgot that this is the chapter of the Jack Bros. ... maybe you will like it... I was kinda thinking on putting Angel Beats in the story... I mean, a picture for a memento, what is better than a memento with a bunch of dead people that Cael will feel crushed after he says goodbye to them?<strong>**... I already feel teary... damn, that anime made me cry a lot.**

**Don't forget to... REVIEW *sob***

**Thanks for the Beta Reader: Have a Little Feith  
><strong>


	5. Fusion & Spell Class

**A/N: Dear god this was long to translate!**

**Well, here's chapter 5, some people liked it in spanish so I suppose that you'll like it too, and that's what I hope. I know that I kind of suck writing in english, so if by chance, any beta reader is reading this fic, please ''I need you halp!'' seriously.**

**Man... I wonder if anyone actually reads this fic.**

**Don't forget to review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''Well then… Let us begin the fusion then.''<p>

A liquid started to fill the tubes where Takeshi and the demon Ghoul were standing, slowly filling the tube every second it passed. Takeshi couldn't avoid being nervous, a little for the fusion and also because of being inside a tube while it's being filled with some kind of liquid, anyone would have claustrophobia and hydrophobia at the same time, but he managed to distract himself a little of the phobias that were lurking in his head, he started to think that if he fuses himself with a demon, he will have power, demonic power running through his veins, the idea of killing Ozawa with his own hands gave him the little push of courage to keep going with the fusion.

''Ngh… gahh…?''

Takeshi started to feel pain that came from his feet and going upwards little by little to his entire body. When he started to look the source of the pain, he saw that his body was disintegrating every second it passed, his eyes widened in terror, tears started to appear in his eyes, he couldn't handle it, the pain was too much, he couldn't avoid to scream in pain.

''GAAAAAHHHHHHHH… *pant* aaaHHHHHAAAA…!''

Kazuya, Yuji and Cael couldn't handle seeing him yelling in pain, those shouts of despair while his entire body was disintegrating little by little was piercing the ears of the three teenagers. Kazuya was just looking on the ground, hiding his eyes, his hands transformed into fists that where trembling of anger, despair and fear. Yuji was scared, he couldn't resist anymore of the pain Takeshi was going through. Cael was almost frowning, his face was almost emotionless, he was thinking of the stupidity of the situation Takeshi is in now, he wanted to get him out of the tube no matter what, but he couldn't, who knows of what could happen if someone gets him out of the tube with half of his body gone.

''Grrrrr… I don't know about you, but I'm going to get him out of that, I can't watch him suffer like this!''

When he said that, Yuji started to run where Takeshi was to get him out of the tube, he wasn't thinking straight like Cael, Kazuya was probably thinking the same thing as him. Not even a second passed that Cael just step in front of Yuji in a speed that Yuji didn't notice when he moved.

''Leave him alone Yuji.''

''What is wrong with you! Don't you see how he's suffering! ?''

''This was his decision, he chose this in his own free will, he knew the risks…''

''But…!''

''… Cael's right Yuji, he chose this path, he knows that he will take responsibility on his decision… _Just like what that old man said… _''

Kazuya was still with his eyes casted on the ground, but he stopped trembling when he said that.

''That's true… Yuji…''

Yuji heard Takeshi's voice talking after every panting.

''*pant* … I made this decision… I'll be responsible for everything… *pant* GHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!''

''Oh my god, Cael please, do something!''

''You heard him…''

''What…! ? You don't care what happens to him! ?''

Cael did nothing but to cast his eyes to the ground.

''I do care… he's my friend too…''

Yuji went speechless when he heard him saying that, he took some time to reflect a little on what Cael, Kazuya and more importantly, what Takeshi said.

''O-okay…''

He accepted it… his face didn't change, he was still scared, but he started to watch, the same as Cael, Kazuya was still looking at the ground. The three of them kept hearing the cries of pain of Takeshi.

''¡AAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhh…! ''

His yells were very loud; his vocal cords couldn't handle it anymore, but that didn't stopped him from still screaming even if that means losing his voice, his yells weren't so loud as before. He put his hands on glass of the tube he was in so he could lean on something… before his arms started to disappear; he grasped very tightly the wristwatch where the picture of the four was.

At that time, the screaming… stopped… Takeshi's body disintegrated completely in the tube, alongside Ghoul. After a few seconds passed, a flash of light appeared in the center of the room, the center of the room had a big red circle, the flash of light made a kind of star of six tips be formed on the center of the red circle inside of a yellow circle. Kazuya lift his head to see what was going to happen; thunders started to form in the yellow circle where the star kind drawing was and started to strike the whole room, lastly, the light of that was in the red circle disappeared momentarily, not even a second passed that the star on the floor shot a beam of light to the ceiling of the cathedral.

When the beam of light faded, a dark figure was on its knees where the light was before; the figure began to stand slowly. When the fog of the room began to fade a bit, the figure was starting to be seen. It looked like a ninja yet as a samurai; it had a red helmet with a crest that went backwards, a red armor half shoulder pad that covered the upper part of the back and the chest, red plates that covered a part of its arms that only went to its elbow, a long belt that was all over its waist and ended with a part holding on its right side of the waist, red plates on its calves, red shoes made of the same material of the helmet; it was carrying a katana, the handle had a dark blue color, the sheath had a red color. Under all that red equipment, it wore dark blue clothing; its fingernails were black, long and sharp as a blade. When the figure lifts its head, it had a mask covering half of its face, coming from the neck and ending to its nose highlighting the eyes… those eyes were red, not like Cael's, Cael's eyes were bright red, while the figure's eyes were in a dark orange tone.

''Finally…''

The figure that was already visible started to talk, which confused the three teenagers.

''Finally… Finally I have the demonic power that I needed! Now I can't lose to anything…''

Yuji was seeing the scene with disbelief; he can't make up words to say while the other two were only watching.

''Ta… Takeshi…? ''

The person standing there woke up from the momentary madness, only to hear Yuji speaking to him. Cael and Kazuya were only watching, the two of them sensed something strange in Takeshi… something wasn't right.

''Hehe… So, whaddaya think about this Yuji, how do I look? Man, what a change, I didn't even thought it would come out like this.''

That guy was Takeshi alright.

''I think my power went up ten levels. This is amazing!''

''Dear god… Don't do something as stupid as that ever again.''

''Didn't I say that it would end perfectly?''

Cael walked to where the other two were standing, his face didn't show any sign of emotion.

''I don't approve of what you just done, but at least I'm glad that you're okay.''

''Whatever.''

*Woof* *Woof*

Pascal was glad as well.

Kazuya was still watching, he didn't want to get close, his face was entirely emotionless.

''… _And that's how it begins… just like the old man said…'' _Kazuya thought.

''…Let's go…''

Takeshi saw him with doubt, but he knows what he wants to do: kill Ozawa.

''Okay…''

* * *

><p>While the four teenagers were walking back to Ozawa's office, Takeshi was mumbling something, although it couldn't be heard, Kazuya was walking forward without looking back, checking once in a while his COMP, like Cael, he didn't approved either Takeshi's actions, Cael was just chatting a little bit with Yuji about magic skills.<p>

''So… How are called the types of spells?''

''Agi is fire type, Bufu is ice, Garu is wind and Zio is thunder. Those are the basic ones.''

''Are there any different levels?''

''Yup… the weakest but easiest to use are the ones that I just mentioned, second level spells are: Maragi, Mabufu, Magaru and Mazio. Those are the same that the last ones but this spells hit all the enemies, they're very useful, and Zio attacks most of all since it can paralyze the enemies.

''Interesting… once I heard a type of spell called Thundaga… or whatever its name was, that was the most powerful thunder spell, or so I heard… Ugh, but I can't remember where I heard those names before… anyway… Which are the other ones?''

''Strange names… What? Oh right… third level spells are the ones that cause more damage: Agilao, Bufula, Garula and Zionga. Those are a little more difficult to learn, you have to train hard to get those, for example now I have a spell called Zanma which is level 3, it comes from the spell Zan that is level 1 and Mazan that is level 2 and is wind type, but sometimes it can be an Almighty attack depending on the caster.''

''So… it doesn't causes any kind of elemental attack if it is Almighty?''

''Nope, Almighty spells don't have any elemental attributes, meaning that no enemy can be immune to it.''

''Amazing… there was this time that I heard a spell called Ultima… or whatever it was called, that one didn't have any elemental attributes… I can't remember either where I heard it… whatever, keep going.''

''Weird name for a spell… What? Oh right, sorry… the fourth level spells are the same as before, but hits all enemies: Maragion, Mabufula, Magarula and Mazionga.''

''Interesting…''

''Then the fifth level spells which are the most powerful ones, but the hardest to learn are: Agidyne, Bufudyne, Garudyne and Ziodyne. Sixth level spells are: Maragidyne, Mabufudyne, Magarudyne and Maziodyne. Same as the last ones, but it hits all enemies.''

''What about Almighty attacks…?''

''Simple, as I stated before, Zan spells are Almighty attacks in some cases, but there are spells more powerful than that, even more than the last ones, those are: Megido, Megidola, Megidolaon. The first one would be like a level 4 spell, all enemies; the second one would be a level 6 spell, while the last one, that one surpasses even level 6—'' Yuji puts his hands in the air ''—It could be said that is a level 8 spell!''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah… but of course, those ones are the hardest to get.''

''Amazing… Where did you learn all that?''

''There's a library here in Shinjuku and studied a little of magic while you were sleeping, so I could learn how to counteract some of them.''

''Can the three of you use magic?''

''Kazuya is the only one that can't.''

''…Pixie…''

When Kazuya said those words, he taped the same thing on his COMP and a little fairy appeared, she had red short hair and was wearing like a blue swimsuit.

''Why did you summon—?''

''Zio!''

''—Agagagagagagahhraharagagagga—''

The demon Pixie casted the weakest spell called Zio… even though is weak, it still can cause damage.

''Th-that's a-a-an ex-a-mple of Zio-o-o, gahgahgahaghh, tell her to sto-o-p gahghgah…''

''…Come back Pixie…''

''Bye bye Yuji-kun! And you too Cali-kun!''

Pixie says bye to Yuji with a wink and Cael with a kiss on the cheek.

''She's cute… _I don't even care that she called me Cali-kun…_''

''I know… but she goes overboard with that spell… give me a hand.''

''Is he that sensitive with the subject that he can't use magic?''

''Ugh…yeah… too much.''

They talked with whispers so Kazuya couldn't hear. Cael helped Yuji to get back on his feet.

''D-Di-Dia…!''

''Dia is a healing spell right?''

''Yeah… pheraps I'll explain them to you another day.''

''Okay.''

After talking about magic, Yuji changed subject thanks for some events that just occurred. He decided to talk about moon phases.

''So… you're telling me that thanks to demons, the phases of the moon changes practically every hour.''

''Yup… is totally irritating since when is a full moon all the demons go berserk. That reminds me… Which phase would be now?''

''There was a window in Ozawa's office and the moon was… let's say… 7/8.''

''Growing or fading…?''

''Growing… why?''

''…Ugh…''

Kazuya makes a little whine of pain while grabbing his head with his hand… maybe he's a little dizzy.

''…Ngh…''

He falls on his knees; the pain in his head is growing even more.

''Uhm… Kazuya… Are you alright?''

The pain inside his head didn't let him hear what Cael said.

''Oh no… It's a full moon already! ?''

''Ngh… ghhhhaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!''

He grabs his head with both hands, he grips it practically crushing it, he wants the pain to go away.

''_Kyaaaaaaaaa! Help!''_

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Tears started to form in his eyes, his eyes widened, the pain was extremely strong.

''Kazuya! Hang in there, it's going to end soon!''

''What's happening to him! ?''

''Stop it! Please, it hurts! AaaaAAahhhhhhhhh! *pant* that's… enough… please… just stop… *pant*''

''_Help me… Kazuya… Help me…''_

''How…? …Where… are… you…?''

The pain finally started to subside; the voice stopped crying for help on his head. The pain and the yelling exhausted him that he just passed out.

*Whimper*

Pascal was licking Kazuya's face believing that he will wake up. Yuji held him on his arms with a worried expression on his face.

''Dammit… not again.''

Takeshi couldn't ignore Kazuya's yells, his eyes showed that he was worried, but Cael couldn't distinguish if it was for Kazuya or that he's not going where Ozawa was… or both.

''What the hell happened to him?''

''*Sigh* I don't know the details, but every time is a full moon he starts to feel dizzy, followed by a strong headache.''

''The nutcase also says that he hears a girl writhing in pain and begging for his help.''

''But I couldn't hear anything…''

''That's the case, we don't hear anything either, just him…*sigh* This is worrying me too much, I don't know what to do…''

''When did this started to happen?''

''*Tch*… It was after we came back from Makai.''

''Makai?''

''Oh… anyway… What do we do now?''

''We'll have to wait until he wakes up with all his strength. I'm sorry Takeshi, but Ozawa will have to wait until Kazuya wakes up.''

''*Sigh* I know, I know… dammit.''

Yuji carried Kazuya to a corner so he can lie on the wall, the other three sat near him lying on the wall as well.

* * *

><p>The silence started to bore them, so Cael started a conversation to lighten up the mood.<p>

''Uhm… Takeshi.''

''What?''

''What kind of spells can you use?''

''I can cast fire spells and some other to paralyze the enemy.''

''So, you can use Agi, right?''

''Who do you think I am…?

''Oh… I'm so—''

''Of course I can! Just watch…''

Takeshi started to concentrate to cast the spell Agi.

''Hmm… Agi!''

A fire ball came out of Takeshi's hand and burnt part of the wall.

''Wow… Agi sure is awesome.''

''…Uhh… The thing I did… that wasn't Agi…''

''What?''

''…He just used Agilao… When did you learned to use it?''

''I didn't, I'm sure.''

''Was it because of the fusion?''

''What does that have to do with anything, kid?''

''You said that your power just went up ten levels.''

''Oh… That's right… that's cool, I wonder what other spells I can make…''

Takeshi started to concentrate yet again, but it was enough so that the name of the spell popped into his head.

''Hmmmmmmmmm… Mudo!''

A purple circle appeared in front of Kazuya's face and disappeared in a small explosion.

''Oops…''

''…''

''…''

Kazuya's face turned pale while his head is hanging in front of him.

''AH! What did you do to him Takeshi! ?''

''Nothing, I swear! …I guess…''

''Uhm… according to this pamphlet that someone gave me in the cathedral… Mudo is a skill, which elemental affinity is darkness, and causes…''

''Causes what…?''

''…Instant death to the recipient…''

''What! ?''

*Howl*

''But is a level one spell, so the chances are slim to land successfully…''

''Really! Let's see…''

''…''

''…''

*Howl*

''NO PULSE!''

''What! ? Oh dammit! What've I done! ?''

*Whimper* *Howl*

''Wow…''

''Wow? Wow! ? That's the only thing that comes to your mind in a situation like this! ? Our friend is dead! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!''

''Chill out, the demon that gave me the pamphlet also gave me this package. He says that it will help if something like this happens.''

''What is it! ? WHAT IS IT! ?''

''It says… 'Revival Bead'…''

''A bead! ? How come that a stupid bead will help our dead friend here! ?''

Yuji was walking very fast back and forth with his hands on his head; he just stopped once in a while to give his opinion on the matter; like wondering what could a bead do.

''The instructions says that you have to crush it with your hands and throw the shards at the affected person.''

''What are you waiting for?''

''What?''

''Do it already!''

Cael crushed the bead with his hand and threw the shards above Kazuya.

''So…? Did it work…?''

''I don't know… wait a second…''

The shards of the bead made Kazuya's body shine and some rings of light traveled through his body.

''…''

''…''

''Nooooo! *pam* *pam* *pam*''

Takeshi was still punching the wall with his fists while he screams.

The color returned to Kazuya's pale face and he lifted his head that was hanging while he was still asleep, to be comfortable.

'' Oh thank god he's ala-ha-ha-ha-ive!''

''He is! ? He's not dead! ?''

''Nope… He just revived thanks to that bead.''

*Woof* *Woof*

''That's it! I'm never gonna use that spell ever again, unless is necessary!''

The three of them sat on the floor again without speaking.

* * *

><p>The hours passed and Kazuya started to open his eyes.<p>

*Woof* *Woof*

''…What happened…?''

''Kazuya!''

''…Why are you hugging me Yuji…? And why are you crying…?''

Pascal started to lick Kazuya's face again.

''…Hey boy…''

''It was a full moon and the pain made you faint.''

''Oh… How do you know about my problem when is a full moon…?''

''Yuji and Takeshi told me… Oh right, and you were dead for a couple of minutes.''

''Oh cool… Wait… What! ?''

''It was that moron's fault! *sob*''

''I didn't do it on purpose, seriously!''

''…''

''He's telling the truth, he was just practicing the new spells he learned thanks to the fusion… and the spell Mudo that causes instant death, went to where you were sleeping and… you died.''

''Th-then how come that I'm alive…?''

''Someone gave Cael some kind of strange bead in the cathedral called 'Revival Bead' and he revived you with that! *sob*''

''…Whatever… it doesn't matter, at least I'm fine… thanks…''

''No worries.''

''Seriously, I'm really sorry Kazuya.''

''…Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, the same thing happened to Yuji when he learned Dia and used it on the surgeon on the prison…''

''Hey, shut it, I just learned that spell that day!''

''…I know, but you almost killed us both…''

''I uh…''

Yuji didn't say anything else, while Takeshi just felt better after hearing that.

''…Anyway, let's go to Ozawa's…''

''A-are you sure? Don't you want to rest a little more?''

''…Yuji, if we rest a little more, we'll lose time and the full moon will come earlier…''

''O-Okay…''

With that, the four teenagers went to Ozawa's office after fighting demons that were in the way.

* * *

><p>''We're here…''<p>

''Yeah… Finally, I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!''

''…Are you ready…?''

Everyone nodded and entered yet again in Ozawa's office.

''*Tch …Obnoxious fellows… I went a bit too easy on you and that's what I get…? Now that I think about it, back in the old days I used to know a band of youngsters much like you. They too just didn't know when to lie down and die…''

''Ozawa! This time… I won't lose to you, this time!''

''And still you defy me? I will get Psycho-Diver to brainwash you and turn you into slaves!

Ozawa lifts his hand in the air to summon Take-Minakata again.

''Take-Minakata! Come!''

The demon that send them flying out of the room, appeared yet again.

''Seize this people!''

''Now… Now I can face him!''

* * *

><p><strong>That's it with chapter 5... I really hope that you liked it, I swear that I will get to Persona really soon, just have a little patiance (sorry for bad spelling) and wait a little more when I'm done with this SMT, SMTII and If...<strong>

**You know, the whole full moon thing actually happens in the game, when you come back from Makai, every time there is a full moon, Kazuya (the protagonist) loses HP with every step he makes until the full moon is gone... of course, I exagerated it here a little bit, so I could give it a little suspense.  
><strong>

**If you liked the chapter please mrite a review.**

**Thanks for reading :D  
><strong>


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N: Hearing music while writing is really helpful, I writed between 4 and 6 pages hearing ''DIMENSION SHIFT'' from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II... the last few was by hearing... which song was it? I think it was ''Libera me'' from hell, dunno from where is it, but it's a cool song... although if they made in in porpouse it's fine, but... if that was spanish... the word would be ''Liberame'' all together... bah, maybe it was on porpouse...  
><strong>

**Well... I decided to stop writing this thing in spanish... besides, it didn't get many views anyway, in english at least has... a comforting** **number of views. Also, in spanish, this chapter sucked because I was tired and I wanted to sleep, so it was short and lame, so I decided to re-write it all again... of course, I didn't changed it all. I'm getting to making this chapters long... just because of the plot, nothing more. It will be faster :)  
><strong>

**Is this what they call a FAQ?... whatever, this are question and opinions.  
><strong>

**Q) I alread want Cael to meet Naoki Kashima (AKA: Hito-Shura from Nocturne)and Serph from Digital Devil Saga.**

**A) Well... I don't... at least Naoki... which alignment should I put him anyway -_- the most realistic would be the ''True Demon Ending'' even though I don't like that ending, I'm always fond of Neutral Endings in SMT games... Ah, screw it... I already know which alignment. Serph... hmmm... DDS is going to be hard actually thinking of what to do with Cael... again... screw it... I know.  
><strong>

**Q) If you add Cael in the Devil Survivor arc, what name would you give the MC?**

**A) Ah that's easy... wait... uhm... I uh... I really don't know... at least in my game I named him ''Reido Keiji'' (no, nothig about Raidou) and nickname ''Reiji'' I'll think about another, that doesn't sound _THAT_ cool anyway.**

**It's official... I'm tired of waiting, I'll upload this chapters in some way or another, I think it went like a week when on of the betas that decided to help gave me one of the chapters... don't misunderstand... she's busy, so it's better that I don't bother her. Either way... I think my doors are still open for a beta reader.**

**This chapter is a little sappy... but I'm good at that anyway :P**

**Please recommend this fic to someone...  
><strong>

**I think this fic looks better with a dark background.  
><strong>

**Make a Review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The four of them were ready for the battle, Kazuya preparing his sword and guns and summoning four of his demons: Pascal, Yaksini, Apsaras and Elf; Yuji with his sword gripped tightly in his hand with his machine gun in the other, prepared for use healing spells when needed; Takeshi was more than ready, he gripped his katana tightly, his red demonic eyes set on Take-Minakata and Ozawa.<p>

Cael, he wasn't ready at all, it was his first fight with a stronger demon; his sword Insero was in his right hand, he didn't made any pose, he doesn't like to stand out, he was just standing with his left side in the front and the right side on the back, almost hiding the sword with his body so the enemy wouldn't notice it. His hands were shaking; his eyes were shining slightly going from the usual red to a slight pink.

His head was full of thoughts, he was confused, he still didn't understand the reason for Takeshi's decision, sure, he said that he wanted to have more power… but, his intentions were dark, he wanted to kill a person because he was humiliated by him, for Cael, that reason was ridiculous, but it amazed him that Yuji was the exact opposite of him and they are still friends.

In contrast of Takeshi, Yuji's decisions were pure and without any bad thoughts, he's always with a smile on his face, he even has a cross in his pocket, meaning that he believes in God, he would even sacrifice his life for the most evil person in the world, practically speaking…

The souls of those two are completely different, Takeshi's is full of anger and chaos, while Yuji's is full of kindness and law. But Kazuya, he's… strange, he's always in the middle, his decisions aren't good or bad, he's not in anyone's side, neither in light or dark, law or chaos, technically he's… neutral, he once said that the demon that ate his mother was only following his instincts and that is normal on a creature, but he also said that he still hates the demon for doing it and never forgive the one that brought this hell into earth… his answers are never fully good or bad, those answers are always or mostly half and half, his soul doesn't have light or darkness, neither law or chaos, it never clings to anything, it's always on the middle side, not in Takeshi's side nor Yuji's, but that doesn't break their friendship. Those three souls may be different from each other, different beliefs… but there _is_ something that the three of them share, those souls are full of light, it doesn't matter how Takeshi is like, there is still a hint of light inside of him… their friendship never broke up till now because fate linked their souls with each other.

It was… scary, the three of them scared Cael, but it wasn't because of their power or how one is more evil than the other, it was because their will was strong, it surprised him that they are still together in this living hell, unlike them, he was weak. His hands were still shaking, but they ceased a bit because he doesn't want them to look him that way: weak. Even though Cael doesn't remember anything, he discovered his personality bit by bit, he doesn't talk much to people he doesn't know, he isn't good at starting a friendship until someone talks with him which he reacts in a very shy way, he always show an emotionless face to someone he distrusts or he just ignores them, but when he is with a person he really trusts he's always cheerful and even give his life for a person he cares about. He shows an emotionless face when he's with the other three, but it's not because he doesn't trust them, the total opposite actually, he trusts them a lot, but he still doesn't want to show any of his emotions to them, he's scared that if he does, they will look at him differently and get distracted protecting him for being the youngest there, and they could end up hurt, or worse… dead, it's almost like… he's wearing a mask in front of them, so he can hide, that's what he thinks at least.

''_Almost like a mask, huh?''_ He thought closing his eyes.

At that moment his head started to spin, his sight got blurry and started sweating a bit.

''_Th—a-t I an- I a- th—''_

A loud and monotonous voice was heard inside Cael's head, but he couldn't hear any of what it said, so he just shook his head and his sight got clearer.

When his sight focused, the other three were already fighting with the demon, Kazuya and his demons were badly injured, Yuji could barely heal them, even with Apsaras and Elf there, Yuji was with some scratches since he always fight in a distance, he's the one that heals and throws spells, Takeshi was the only one without a single scratch, he's practically fighting alone against Take-Minakata, every time the demon swings his sword, Takeshi dodges it like if it was nothing, and when the demon uses the spells Zionga or Mazio, he just uses his katana to reflect the thunders.

''Yo kid! Get a move on, don't stand there like an idiot!''

Takeshi's yell snapped Cael into his senses.

''Uh… yeah! Coming!''

He joined the fight, unlike Takeshi, Cael couldn't dodge that perfectly, but his speed was unnatural so he can dodge most of the attacks of the demon. His fighting style involves using the sword and sometimes uses punches or kicks to get some advantage, since he never fought with a sword before, so he just improvises a bit.

Dodging the demon's sword and spells, Cael is able to approach the demon and kick him in the middle of the chest sending him to the wall, then he uses the chains from his sword to stab the demon. The chain turned to a red color when they were summoned, the sound of the chains can be heard, the sound that the chains emitted were strange, the sound of normal chains were heard, but they were mixed with something that sounded like screams, they weren't loud, but still, they can be heard.

Take-Minakata managed to dodge chains but one chain stabbed the demon's right arm; the latter made a slight cry of pain when he managed to pull it out of his arm with his left one.

''Damn…'' Cael whispered.

''Zanma!''

Yuji yelled the spell ''Zanma'', the spell was very effective for dealing a decent damage to the enemy. The spell landed on the demon's face, making him be dizzy for a small period of time, Kazuya used that time to approach him and slash him with his sword, since he can't use magic, he trained mostly his strength and speed, the sword damaged the demon a bit, Kazuya only managed to cut the demon's clothes and a bit of his body.

Takeshi just kept on attacking the demon with everything he got, he was the one with more advantage, he was throwing the spell Agilao countless times, whenever he had the chance, he would run to the demon and try to slash him with his katana, but Takeshi and Take-Minakata were equals in terms of power, so they just ended up clashing swords, he doesn't get hurt by the demon neither the demon gets hurt by him.

''Pascal, use Agilao!''

Pascal obeyed his master and used the spell Agilao on Take-Minakata. The other three demons were doing different things, Yaksini was using her swords to attack Take-Minakata, while Apsaras and Elf were either healing or attacking.

Kazuya approached the demon to slash him with the sword, but the demon easily dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.

''Agh!''

''Kazuya!'' Yuji yelled in desperation.

Yuji approached the demon to use a spell near him to deal more damage to him, but it was a failed attempt, the demon saw him and grabbed his arm and threw him strongly against the wall.

''Gah!''

''_Dammit!'' _Cael thought while frowning.

Kazuya and Yuji managed to get up, but they could hardly stand in their own feet. Takeshi ran towards the demon to attack, but somehow the demon dodged him and kicked him in the stomach, then grabbed him from the neck almost choking him and threw him with more strength to the wall, the wall break and Takeshi couldn't avoid to spill a bit of blood from his mouth.

Ozawa was seated in a chair chuckling while watching the fight like if it was some kind of movie.

Cael tried to use the chains again, but the demon grabbed one and used it to slam him on the floor.

''Gha!''

The blood started to appear in his mouth, he had some cuts and his clothes were slightly ripped, he tried to stand, but he can barely use his arms to do it.

Take-Minakata started to walk and approached Yuji and pushed him to the ground, the strength in Yuji's arms was vanishing, he can't stand, he can't defend himself, he was totally helpless.

The demon lifted his sword slowly.

Kazuya's eyes widened and showed horror, his mouth trembling, so he started to yell at the demon.

''No, wait! What are you doing! Stop!''

The demon ignored him and kept lifting his sword. Cael watched the event and with all of his strength that he has left, stood up and started running towards Yuji and Take-Minakata.

''No!''

''_Is that the best decision?''_ He thought… or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Everything stopped, almost like the sand of an hourglass stopped moving, but it only stopped in his mind, everything around him started to vanish, the people, the demons, the room, everything. He uses that small frame of time to think fast.<p>

''_What will happen if I stand in the middle? What will happen to_ _you?'' _It was his inner voice... every person has a little voice in their head, like a warning sign... preventing them from danger.

''_I don't know… but I have to do something or he'll—''_

''_Die? But… what will happen if you die? Will you be able to uncover the truth? Your past… your name?''_

''_I… I just want to help him… I don't want to lose anyone…''_

''_Why is that? You don't want to lose someone precious to you… a friend?''_

''_I hate that feeling…''_

''_Hmm? Why is that… do you actually remember something?''_

Realization just hit him… Why does he have that feeling? Fearing of losing someone precious to you… Why does he feel something like that? But, he ignored... or didn't noticed, that the usual inner voice of his head... was acting strange... not like the normal ''warning sign''.

''_Tic-tac… better make a decision quick or time will run out.''_

That small time frame could return to its normal state any time, he had to think fast

* * *

><p>The five individuals were watching him carefully, Dux was scratching his chin, Tellus was sweating and biting his lip, Frigus watched while frowning, Deliciae was with her hand in her mouth, she was scared of the outcome, Vestis started to bit her lip and her hand was shaking slightly…<p>

''_Don't be so reckless Cael…'' _She thought, her hand still shaking.

* * *

><p>''<em>I don't care what happens to me, I decided to put my life on the line for them.''<em>

''… _Very well… do as you please.''_

He started to run slowly coming back with time.

''_I won't let them die.''_

The time was getting to its normal state, everything was appearing again, Takeshi's body started to move, he was getting out of the wall where he landed, slowly moving with time itself.

''_I don't know why I hate the feeling of losing someone important to me… but I know that I have to protect them.''_

Kazuya's body alongside his demons were starting to come back to normal with time, he was getting up from the floor and started to run with all his strength to Yuji.

''_My time with them will not end up here, it's too soon.''_

''_You won't…''_

''_I won't let anyone hurt my friends!''_

* * *

><p>The sand in the hourglass started to move, time came back to normal, his eyes were full of courage, his hands and body stopped shaking, and his mind remained calm, he started to run, it was practically faster than a bullet, that speed was inhuman.<p>

Yuji's eyes widened showing fear and terror, before the demon could swing his sword, Yuji closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the blade that would kill him.

The demon, Take-Minakata, used the sword.

*SLASH* The metallic sound of the blade was heard, the speed that the demon used, cut the air.

...

...

He was still with his eyes closed… he didn't felt anything, not a single scratch, the sword didn't reached him, he even thought that maybe the demon missed, but he's smart enough, that's obviously not it. He felt something in his cheek, it was warm, it was something liquid… it was blood.

He slowly opened his eyes.

''Huh…?''

A black figure was on its knees near Yuji, its arms spread side to side like a shield, the figure had red eyes… they were empty, no sign of glow or sparkle, the emptiness of those eyes looked like an infinite dark abyss.

The figure started to bleed from its mouth, its arms started to shake, losing the strength to keep them up, they fell, blood started to slip from its arms falling to the floor, but a smile was formed in its face.

* * *

><p>Dux had his eyes closed, Tellus's eyes widened, Frigus was frowning more than ever and sweating making fists, Deliciae was almost ready to cry with both of her hands in her mouth, Vestis' face totally changed, she was biting her lip, her eyes were watering, but she was hiding them with her bangs.<p>

''_You… reckless idiot…''_

* * *

><p>That cough made him spit small drps of blood from his mouth.<p>

''*cough* *pant* I'm glad… that you're okay…''

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the figure, those dark clothes, the red eyes… it was him.

''C-Cael…?''

His was breathing heavily, his throat was getting dry, he couldn't believe what was happening.

''*pant* *cough* I can't believe… I haven't spent too much time with all of you… and I'm already doing this kind of thing… heh... kind of weird.''

With a last breath he fell on top of him, Yuji grabbed him so he couldn't fall on the floor.

''What the…?''

A huge wound was in his back, from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist, his clothes on the back totally ripped, blood was pouring from the wound… the sword landed there, the demon slashed him in the back, the wound was huge, Yuji's mind was going numb, his sight was getting blurry, and his eyes were starting to form tears.

The other two were stunned with the event that occurred, they felt fear, anger, sadness, all the negative emotions that person has.

They didn't hear anything... all they heard was their own heartbeat.

...

...

His hands formed fists, his eyes were just showing pure anger and hatred.

''Ngh… ghhhhaahh… GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to kill you, you bastard!''

Takeshi went insane and attacked the demon with everything in his arsenal, spells, slashing with his katana, everything.

''Pascal, Yaksini, Apsaras, attack the demon with everything you got!''

The three demons rushed where Take-Minakata was, they attacked with all of their strongest attacks.

''Elf, go and try to heal Cael…''

The demon nodded and rushed where Cael was, she used Dia many times on Cael, but the wound wasn't healing. The demon talked to Cael, but the words can't be understood, but it looks like Kazuya understands her.

''What do you mean it's not healing!''

''*** ** *** ******''

''You don't have anything stronger?''

''** ****** **** * ****…''

''…Fine, go and fight with the others…''

''**********… ** *****…''

''…It's okay, just go…''

''…''

Yuji was at a loss of words. Kazuya putted his ear near Cael's mouth to check if he was breathing.

...

...

''…He's not... breathing…''

''What! ?''

''…Help me fight that demon, if you want to avenge him…''

''… You already know that I think that revenge is useless… But I'll help you fight him.''

Both stood up, laying Cael softly on the ground and rushed towards the demon.

The sword of the three were slicing the demon more and more, wounding him deeply. The demon kept crying in pain.

''Zanma!''

Yuji used his most powerful spell again against the demon, it landed on his left knee which made the latter fall to his knees. Kazuya rushed towards the demon to give the final blow.

''Take this!''

The blade on Kazuya's sword started to shine in a yellow color, with a fast move, he was able to stab the demon in the heart.

Take-Minakata screamed loudly but it ceased shortly afterwards, Kazuya pulled out his sword and the demon fell on the ground bleeding until it stopped.

Ozawa's face was showing fear, he started to sweat unnaturally, and he fell of his chair to the ground.

''Oh… Oh my god…! You've defeated Take-Minakata… How is that possible…?''

Takeshi never casted away his sight of Ozawa… but the events that happened to Cael, he couldn't avoid to look… but Ozawa's voice caught his attention.

''The demon was weak; it would have never defeat us… you bastard. You ain't changed of who you were before, you always depends on others but you are the one that gets the benefits… you are just scum… now's your turn.''

''W-what…? No, forgive me! Please, spare my life… I beg you… I don't want to die.''

''What? Are you really begging for your life, you coward…! ? You wouldn't have spared our lives if we were in your situation. You think I will forgive you for all of you did? The answer to that is no… all you did was unforgivable. Prepare to die Ozawa!''

Takeshi lifted his katana to finish Ozawa once and for all.

''…No…''

''What…?''

''…You are not going to kill him…''

''What the hell are you saying Kazuya! ? You think this bastard should live? Have you seen what he did to Cael?''

Kazuya looked at Cael for a short time, then back to Takeshi.

''…Still… you are not going to kill him…''

''Killing a guy like that isn't worth it Takeshi, let him live.''

''You think a guy like him will change! ?''

''…No… a low class person like him will never change, he's just an alley rat… but that doesn't mean that you will kill him…''

''… Ngh…!''

''…Takeshi…?''

''Screw you…''

''Takeshi, wait, no!''

He didn't listen to him, he didn't wanted to, he got tired of following his orders, now… he's on his own. Takeshi gripped his katana strongly and used it slash Ozawa with more force, making him slice Ozawa… Ozawa didn't have a chance to scream in pain, his death was instant, the blood was almost getting out of his body like a fountain, Takeshi had a smile of a maniac, but with his mask on, it wasn't very noticeable.

''What did you just do Takeshi…?''

Yuji couldn't believe what Takeshi did, how someone could kill another human that easily without falter? Takeshi wasn't feeling anything, his smile disappeared bit by bit, in a way that he wasn't satisfied or like his mission was accomplished.

''At last… I've brought down Ozawa…'' He turned to look at the other two.

''Kazuya! Yuji! You are way too soft. The way you are, you aren't going to survive in this world much longer…''

''…Takeshi… you idiot, stop talking nonsense…!''

Kazuya yelled at him, but he ignored him.

''Hmph… Trough fusing with a demon, I now have power all of my own.''

''Wake up Takeshi! Stop saying those things.''

Yuji begged him, but once again, Takeshi just ignored him. Takeshi just talked highly of him.

''You are weak… I do not need to stay with you anymore. See you later… if you survive that long…''

He started to walk outside of the room, Kazuya didn't stop him and stopped Yuji so he wouldn't do it either. ''…_Is this what the old man was talking about…?''_ he thought to himself, his eyes were casted on the ground without looking at Takeshi's direction, the latter before going out of the room, took a quick glance at Cael's body but looked in front of him without looking back.

''How…ironic…''

Takeshi thought that his ears were playing with him, but he was hearing someone speaking, he notice that it was directed at him, Kazuya and Yuji couldn't believe the voice they were hearing.

''You are only… making excuses… you are scared…''

''…''

The one that was speaking was… Cael, he panted every time he stopped.

''You said… all those things to him… and you still you didn't notice.''

''…?''

He stopped walking and started to listen.

''He's just a coward that… relies on others, just because… he's weak… but… you are doing the same thing now…''

''…!''

''Yes… I admit that you are strong… but… I always thought that you had a… strong will… how foolish of me… to think that way… your will is weak now… _you_ are the one that… is not going to survive that… long…''

He was being insulted; his hands were starting to form fists.

''Killing someone… just because he humiliated you… what a ridiculous reason…''

''…''

He was being called ''weak'' by someone that's almost dead, he couldn't avoid to think that Cael was the weak one.

''It's ironic that _you_ are calling _me_ weak… when you are the one that is dying.''

''You know… pretty well… why I am like this…''

''Hmph…''

With that, he stepped out of the room, leaving the area… but he was grabbing his wrist while he was going.

''…Are you okay Cael…?''

Kazuya lifted Cael carrying him in his arms and putting him on his back, Cael is almost fainting for fatigue.

''Heh… I knew that I was going to screw up something…''

''Don't say something like that, you just saved my life… I owe it to you.''

Yuji thanked him with a smile on his face; it looks like he actually is saying that he owes him his life.

''That's good...''

Cael closed his eyes.

''H-hey… what happened?''

''…Don't worry, he just fainted…''

''Oh, thank god…''

''…We better get out of here before they find out what we did…''

''Got it… hey wait…''

''…What…?''

''There's something on Ozawa's arm.''

When he got near Ozawa's body he rolled up his sleeve, only to find… a COMP.

''H-hey… why does this guy have a COMP?''

''… He wasn't summoning the demons with power… he was just using a COMP…''

''W-wait… you mean there are others that can use a COMP like you to summon demons?

''…That's very probable… I can't be the only one that can do it…''

''Oh man… we better be careful. Huh? Oh crap… someone's coming!''

They heard steps getting closer.

''…Damn… let's get out of here quick…''

* * *

><p>They managed to avoid Ozawa's private police while they were escaping; now they are walking to the first floor of Shinjuku's Mall.<p>

''…What is that sound…?

''What sound?''

The silence was breaking when Kazuya heard a metallic noise, almost like… wheels, they are heard down the hall. The sound was getting louder, it was getting closer… but the two of them recognized that sound, they didn't falter or felt fear.

In the corner of the hall, a figure was starting to appear, it was… a wheelchair with a man in a red suit sit in it, with white hair and glasses. The expression of the two teenagers darkened, but they showed a little surprise, the man just smiled at them.

''…STEVEN…''

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that's chapter 6 also I tho- I suck at battles scenes -_-... Anyway, I was wondering... does it sound like too much? When I read it, it sounds like Yaoi sometimes XDDDDD... but it's not :P<strong>

**Don't try to make any speculation, cuz it will not work, I'm not gonna say anything about some things... most of all his inner voice.  
><strong>

**Getting better?**

**Well, I just hope that you guys like it.**

**Make a Review :D  
><strong>


	7. In The Darkness

**A/N: Faster of what I expected... Anyway. This chapter has a little romance in it... which I suck at it, so don't expect too much of it... and is not from the people you're thinking, I don't write those kind of stories.**

**Questions from the same person... Can at least more people put a review?**

**Q) Once you've gotten Cael to meet the characters of Persona 3 and 4, will he get a persona of his own?**

**A) Who knows... maybe yes, maybe no...**

**Q) for Devil Survivor, I think you should name his something like, I don't know, Ryo-**

**A) Woah... hold it there! I already figured out a name... no offense but I rather create my own names... although, the real name of Cael... someone gave it to me XD. Either case, I really appreciate the offering, but I already have my own name, better yet... it fits with the plot of the story a bit.**

**Q)Say... if Cael had to meet Lucifer after he meets Naoki Kashima, what do you think Cael would react to him? Hostile like last time? Or actually have sympathy?**

**A) Read his personality and figure it out XD. His personality is already written in the story, I think that should be enough to figure it out. But I think he would react neither of both... because he's nothing personal of him.**

**Q) Keep up the great work, Crok Darven-sensei!**

**A) What the... Dude... you flatter me *sob* thanks for the compliment *sniff* really.  
><strong>

**I kinda said in the last chapter about not rebeal things of the coming chapters and game episodes :P BUT... you can ask about things that happens in the published chapters... like what is that voice that is heard for example.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave more reviews! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were in a dark room; there were artifacts all over it… almost like a hospital room.<p>

''…What exactly are you trying to do…?''

The man just smiled, he began to open his mouth to answer, but without looking at Kazuya in the eyes.

''I assure you. I only want to heal his wound, he's quite interesting… and I'm sure you want him to live… right Kazuya?''

He didn't say anything, but the man knew for certain that he was correct.

''He's going to be okay right? He's too young to die now…''

''I'm aware of that Yuji… besides, I'm interested on how he was able to speak afterwards when he died.''

''… Actually, that surprised me, I was sure he stopped breathing when I checked…''

''Did you checked his pulse?''

''… No… I didn't noticed, I was with the fight at the same time…''

''It's okay, it's very possible that his heart was still working, even though his breathing stopped, probably it was for a brief moment.''

''…Will you be able to heal him…?''

''I think you know that I can…''

Kazuya took a second to nod with his eyes closed.

''He… will not die again right?''

''Don't worry, he's in good hands.''

''…_I doubt that…'' _Kazuya thought, while looking at the man with an emotionless face.

''Now… If you don't mind, I'll need space for working here, so I will ask you to leave the room.''

Cael was with his back upwards, his wound was still intact, the blood at least ceased a bit. His eyes were closed, he was still sleeping.

''… Fine… we'll wait outside… I just want him to…''

''I know, do not worry, he will be fine.''

''…Thank you…''

''We really appreciate it… STEVE…''

''_It's STEVEN not STEVE kid…'' _STEVEN thought.

With that, the two of them stepped out of the room leaving the man called STEVEN - which was probably not his real name – and Cael alone.

''Hmm… _This kid is… strange. What person has red eyes? Where did he get those powers…? The readings indicated that no demon power resides inside him, not even indicated that he is the demon for that matter… but… it did found something, his eyes… his eyes have life inside, but not the kind of life of being happy to live… they actually have life inside them, almost like… they're pure souls.'' _STEVEN thought, with his index finger on his chin, he was only seeing Cael in his eyes; his concentration is only on him.

''Is that what keeps him alive…? Did he… actually died?''

''_That mark on his stomach… it's the mark of a small blade… it's from a pocket knife. It appears that he was stabbed… from the way the blade landed, it should have made him bleed, traveled through his throat and then to his lungs, drowning in his own blood. That would have been enough to kill him but… he's fine… no blood in the lungs… no arteries damaged. His heart seems fine… there's no even brain damage from the loss of blood in them.''_

''Who is this kid… _What _is he…?''

While still wondering who or what Cael is, STEVEN started the operation to heal his wound.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in a dark place with his eyes closed; no one was there, just him and the darkness that was around him. It wasn't the place where he usually goes to meet the five individuals… no… this place was different.<p>

Finally he opened his eyes. Those eyes were still attached to that abyss full of darkness.

''_It was time that you woke up!''_

''Where am I…?'' His voice was monotonous, not a single hint of emotion, it was almost like his whole life was drained.

''_Who knows… maybe in your dreams, maybe in the afterworld…'' _That voice used a tone almost like it was mocking him.

''Afterworld…? Am I really dead…?''

''_Uh… hello… I said maybe you dork… I was really bored waiting here until you woke up, you know…''_

''Like I care…''

''_My… aren't we a little harsh? So… tell me… How does it feel to get your back slashed?''_

''It does hurt actually… and I know that Yuji's okay… Don't try to confuse me, because is not going to work…''

''_Why should I try to confuse you? I'm not that heartless right?''_

''That's what always happens. You ask how my back feels, then I'll remember the previous events, start to panic, ask questions if he's okay and then you'll do everything to make me crumble from the inside… and you're not heartless… you're starting to become a nuisance.''

Nothing was there in that dark place, not even a sound, not even the slight blow of wind… it was starting to feel lonelier, if it wasn't for that voice. But… some sounds appeared, it sounded like claps, it wasn't coming from any direction, not right, not left, not from behind, not even ahead… it was only heard where he was sitting, it was clapping in the center… or maybe above, but he didn't move, he wasn't scared nor alerted.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

''_Oh man, we have an ace detective here! …So… tell me Sherlock: Have you already figured anything from you past…? Hehehehe…''_

''Would you just shut up for a second…? You're starting to annoy me…''

''_Okay I'm sorry for the bother buddy, I apologize for the annoya—Oh what the hell, I actually feel like talking a little bit more hahahaha…''_

''Well, I don't…''

''_Just one thing though…''_

The voice changed… it was more serious, the mocking tone stopped, that voice was really in a serious one now.

''_Why did you risk your life to save someone like Yuji…?''_

''He's my friend, I didn't want him to die…''

''_Why…? He's just an idiot that believes in someone like God, his good deeds makes him choose stupid decisions. 'Don't kill someone like him' 'I know that he hurt a lot of people, but that's doesn't mean we can kill him'. Then he will find an excuse to kill you 'for the Lord' like he's some good deity.''_

''Maybe he is a good deity…''

''_Don't fool yourself; you know exactly what he wants to do. Make that pathetic 'Millennium Kingdom' so that everyone can live happily… but you know… you know that only applies to some few… the rest will only die.''_

''*Sigh* I know… just follow strict rules. If you break the least important, they'll literally execute you. It's not different what Lucifer wants… a world of freedom without laws, no rules, nothing. That freedom will get pain, you'll even get the freedom of kill someone and you get no punishment for that. Both of them have ridiculous goals and it will have the same consequences: pain for humanity… ''

''_Exactly… you can figure out what's going to happen then right?''_

''If my guess is correct… yeah, I think I know.''

''_You already know who has the right decision and strong will?''_

''Yeah… he's the one that has the most coherent mind and good decisions.''

''_Do you know who you will side with then…?''_

''I think you already know the answer to that…'' His mouth formed a small smile.

''_Good, good. Just to let you know, I'm not in—''_

''… in neither my side nor anyone else's… That's what you were going to say?''

''_You're very clever there smartass. Oh wow… look like we have a little guest.''_

''… Hmm? *Sigh*… From all five of them, it had to be her…'' He said whispering.

A chair was a meter in front of him; a woman was sitting on it.

''What do you want… Vestis?''

''… Why did you do such a reckless thing Cael…?''

''Since when do you care for my well being?''

She didn't answer; she was still looking at him without any expression. He noticed that she wasn't going to respond, so he just answered.

''None of your business…''

''Who you were talking to right now…?''

''And thinking that the five of you knew everything… that's none of your business either.''

She started to form fists, but her emotionless face didn't change.

''Because of your stupid decision you almo—''

''… almost died… I knew the risks.''

''Then why did you take that risk?''

''I told you already: none of you business…''

''Yes it is… it is the business of all five of us…''

''_My… she's being a little pushy… she's irritating, huh…?''_

''Uh-huh…''

Vestis wasn't reacting, she thought that affirmation was for her; it seems that she can't hear that voice, but she noticed that Cael was talking before she arrived.

''But even if it of your business and you knew the reason… What are you going to do about it?''

''We need to know your experiences in your journey.''

''You keep saying 'we' even though you are the only one here…''

''They sent me here to check on your current status…''

''Then…''

He lifted his head to look at Vestis.

''… What is my status…?''

She gasped and her eyes widened a bit when she saw that his eyes were empty, they didn't have glow in them… they were just red hollow colored eyes.

''Am I burnt? Poisoned? Confused? Silenced? I bet that all of you watched how I was wounded…''

''However… we only want to know that is reassuring that you will wake up.''

''They are not going to leave me on the ground bleeding to death… don't doubt them.''

''We _do_ doubt them. We don't know how reliable they are…''

He started to glare at her, they were almost like knifes… his voice changed to the monotonous one he had before but with a bit of anger.

''You better don't do anything to them… you don't even know them…''

''Do you know them then…?''

''Yes…''

''What…?''

''You may not notice, but I have an eye for people who are reliable and people who are not…''

''But…''

''You saw what I did to Lucifer there…''

''It doesn't matter… people are different…''

''Can someone fool me better than the Lord of Hell then? He can lie better than anyone...''

''…''

''Then there you have your answer…''

''Still… we are going to keep an eye on them… if something doesn't go on the way we expected; we will have no choice to—''

He stood up abruptly and grabbed her by the collar neck of her shirt.

''Even if something doesn't go like you expected, you will not do anything to them…''

She doesn't scares easily, but with that tone of voice, that cold glare and the way he's acting, she started to shake.

''If you do any harm to my friends… all of you will get harmed worse that you will do to them…''

She couldn't help but keep shaking, but she was glaring at him with anger, but she realized.

''_His… friends… I see.''_

''I understand… I will report them what you just told me…''

''_Not too much of a gentleman there man…''_ The voice was in that mocking tone again.

''_Shut it… I know…'' _He thought while he bit his lower lip.

''Good… I'm glad that you understand… and also…''

He let her go from his grip.

''You were starting to hurt my neck…''

He walked a little closer to her and hugged her.

''I'm sorry if I really hurt you…''

''What are you doing…?''

''I remember they told me that if I hurt a person I care about, I should give them a hug.''

''_I uh… t-they must be his parents… but you tell those kind of thing to a child… not a fifteen year old boy… d-did he said that he cares about me…?''_

She felt her heart beat a bit faster and her cheeks started to blush, she really wasn't expecting this… neither did I.

''…_Did you do that on purpose…?''_

''_What do you mean?''_

''…_Nothing Casanova…''_

The voice that speaks to him wasn't naïve in those things… but it looks like Cael is very naïve in some areas.

He let her go from the hug.

''I think that's enough… Uhh…? Are you okay?''

''W-what do you mean…?''

''Your face is all red… do you… have a fever…?''

''W-What! ?''

''Do you want me to touch your forehead to check if you have just in case?''

''N-No… I'm fine, I assure you!''

''You don't…''

''_Dude… seriously, she's fine, just leave her alone.''_

''Okay…''

''Thank you… now if you'll excuse me, I should go to give my report to the others.''

She rose from her chair and walked rapidly through a door that was behind her and shut it strongly.

''What's with her…?''

''_Are you really that naïve?''_

''What do you mean…?''

''_Nothing…''_

* * *

><p>''How is the healing going Titania?''<p>

''**** **** ****.''

The demon responded with a smile.

''Good… while Titania keeps healing him, it will be easier for him to recover… attaching that wound was exhausting… *Sigh*''

''** **** **** ******!''

''Thank you Titania… do you want to return to the COMP?''

''**** ****, * **** **** * *******.''

The demon took form of data and returned to STEVEN's COMP.

''_That should be enough for him.''_

He leaned back on his wheelchair and relaxed a bit.

''_Those powers will not be enough for him to fight those demons… I hope that the little gift I gave him, will be adequate… It's in his spine… in the way I implanted it, it should reach his brain… the kid will take control of it in no time…''_

''You can enter now!''

*SLAM* The door slammed open.

''How is he doc—I mean STEVE! ? He didn't die right! ?''

''…Calm down Yuji…''

''He's right Yuji. Cael's in a grate state, he's just sleeping now.''

STEVEN said with a smile on his face.

''What did you do so he could not enter?''

''…I summoned Ganesha to hold him… and made him hold his hands so he could not use any spell so he could get free…''

''They still hurt you know!''

''… I don't care…''

''I didn't think you would… Hmph!''

Yuji frowned and looked away from him and sat in the chair near Cael.

''…Will he be okay STEVEN…?''

''Yeah… don't worry, he's going to be okay once he wakes up.''

STEVEN always talked with a smile on his face.

''It doesn't matter; we'll wait until he does! Right Kazuya!''

''…Right…''

He sat on another chair that was in the room and closed his eyes… Kazuya was a very patient person.

''…I'm only going to take a nap…''

''*Yawn* Yeah… me too… I'm very sleepy. What is going to be our next destination Kazuya?''

''…I heard some interesting things in the bar about Roppongi…''

''…Huh? Cool… oh well. G'night then.''

''…Good night…''

STEVEN watched them how they slept. He started typing in his COMP and a sound was heard on Kazuya's COMP.

''_Now you can put more demons in your party… 6 to be exact, good luck Kazuya.''_

With that, his wheelchair started moving and he left the room, leaving the three teenagers sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that I sucked at romance... at least a bit... but anyway, it's very lousy so don't take it seriously.<strong>

**Was that voice troll enough at the beggining? you know... like Hazama from BlazBlue? or any other kind of trolling? XD**

**Now... SERIOUSLY... LEAVE MORE REVIEWS! :D... I feel like not many people read this T-T  
><strong>


	8. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey there, this chapter may be lousy and with more speaking part than explenations. This chapter is only to continue the story, I'm trying my best to make it short so I can arrive at Shin Megami Tensei II faster. I was hearing music again when I was writing this :3 I'm not going to say which because they were too many. Maybe you may like what I putted in this chapter in a scene with Vestis and Deliciae... a little cameo :D**

**Questions:**

**Q) If Cael and Dante were to meet in Nocturne, in any other story, would they fight? I mean, Dante does have a tendancy to, you know, kill some demons before he hears their story.  
><strong>

**A) I know that... he's always like ''I'm gonna kill you first, _then_ I will make the questions.'' he's dumb sometimes, but that doesn't changes that he's badass XP Probably they will, probably not.**

**Q) Serph, as well as the other members of the Embryon, don't know much about the outside world, so, woud they interrogate Cael?**

**A) Probably... they're oblivious about other people, besides, I forgot to mention that Cael has black hair :P more interrogation then XD.**

**Q) And now, for my last question; that voice has got to be someone Cael knows, I'll bet you anything it's...God, what's his name?**

**A) Takeshi?**

**Q) Yeah him!**

**A) No, it's not him.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Leave reviews, I'm feeling poor here XD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was still sitting in that dark abyss, his eyes were starting to get their usual glow from before. His elbow in his right knee and his head resting in it.<p>

_''Yo Sherlock! How much are you gonna keep sleeping like that! Sooner or later you'll have to.''_

''I don't feel like it...''

_''You sure are lazy... ohh wait... maybe you still feel guilty because of the way you treated Vestis huh...''_

''Shut up...''

_''Oh my... I guess I pushed a button there. But really now, you need to wake up, the other two are waiting, I'm sure they have really important things to do... like that girl at Shibuya for example''_

''...Maybe you're right... I've been meaning to ask... Who are you?''

_''Until you finally asked... I'm not gonna tell, but just one thing... I'm someone very but very close to you.''_

''Is that so... I'll find out sooner or later I guess...''

_''Eventually... that always happens in many cases... so... are you still going to get your ass glued to the ground or are you going to stand up and wake up? Speaking with you is entertaining, but I'm getting bored with all this silence and this creepy dark place.''_

''*Sigh*... Fine, I was getting bored myself actually, and you were starting to annoy me with all your mocking.''

_''That's how I really am, what else can I say, hehehe...''_

''Uh-huh... well, that's enough, I'm going to wake up and continue...''

''If I have the opportunity, I'll buy myself a pair of headphones, so I don't get that bored...''

_''Great taste for amusement.''_

He stood up from the dark floor, the glow returned to his eyes, the wound in his back healed, but in its place, a scar appeared, the wound was too deep, it wasn't going to fully healed. The scar left on his back was the sign that he saved a life, but he wasn't dumb, he knows that that attack from the demon was strong enough to kill him, he wondered why he didn't die, he felt all the energy inside of him disappearing, leaving an empty shell, he was sure that he died but... he heard Kazuya saying that he stopped breathing.

''Did I really died?''

_''It is a wonder don't you think?''_

''Yeah... you don't know either right?''

_''If I knew I would've started to make fun of you and maybe make you suffer.''_

''*Hmph*''

* * *

><p>They were already up waiting him to wake up, Yuji found some cards in the room and begged Kazuya to play with him to get over the boredom.<p>

''Oh come oooon! I know that you're bored too, STEVEN said that he will wake up soon, so why not spend time a little bit by playing a simple card game!''

''...I don't like card games... remember those cards that came as prize with the cereal when we were kids...?''

''Oh yeah... I collected all of them in one month actually. What about it?''

''... I did too and well... when we were kids, your girlfriend said they were dirty and putted them in the washing machine without me knowing it and... you can imagine the rest...''

''Dude... did she really do that? Well... she is kinda dumb sometimes.''

Kazuya stared at him with an eyebrow up.

''...What did you exactly saw on her...?''

When he heard his eyes were kind of... starting to form hearts.

''Oh how can I tell you, soul mates fall in love at first sight... hmm hmm... she's so beautiful, her eyes were like the ocean, her short hair was so smooth and beautiful, her voice was the one from an angel and-''

''… Cut it out...I get the picture. If you still didn't notice, I was her childhood friend...''

The hearts in his eyes left... now they were daggers with poison.

''...What...?''

''You two didn't do anything wrong right...?''

''...Of course not, I wasn't interested in her, besides she told me that she was in love of one of her classmates at school... I think that was in first year of high school...''

''I was her classmate... you mean...''

''...She shared too many things to me sometimes, once she told me that...''

''What?''

''...She said: 'Kazu-kun... I think I love him'...''

''R-Really? She loved me?''

''She said that her classmate's name was Yoshio... that's your last name right?''

''Yes! That's my last name! Ahhh... she loved me... hmm hmm.''

He lost it.

''Wait... Kazu-kun?''

And he came back.

''...That's how she called me since we were kids...''

''Oh how cute _Kazu-kun. _Ahahahaha!''

''...You want me to summon Pixie...?''

''No, chill out, I was just joking!'' he put his hands in front of him in defense.

An hour passed since they woke up, no signs of Cael waking up.

''...At least STEVEN did a good job healing him...''

''Yeah... wait...''

''...What's the matter...?''

''When was the last time we saw STEVEN...?''

''...Oh, that was before-''

His voice broke, both of them looked at each other, they started to sweat a bit.

''...B-B-B-Before the I.C.B.M attack...''

''B-B-B-But... h-how did he m-managed to survive?''

''...I don't know...''

''Maybe he took shelter...''

''...Unlikely...''

''Why?''

''...Did he seem older...?''

''A- no... he was like always...''

''...He survived a nuclear attack...'' Kazuya said

''And he did not aged...'' Yuji said.

Both looked at each other and shared the same word.

_''...Badass...''_

No surprise... teenagers get amazed by the first cool thing they see.

Yuji's face turned to a sad expression, his talk about his girlfriend made him remember all the things they shared together.

''Hey...''

''...What is it...?''

''What do you think of what happened to her...?''

''…Who...?''

''Yuka...''

''...Which...''

He looked at him, his eyes were clearly saying ''You know who...''.

''...I don't know... but...''

''But...?''

''...She was in a cell underground right...?''

''She wasn't there when I tried to save her...''

''...But it's more probable that she was underground, even if it was in another place...''

''Then...''

''...Maybe it worked as a shelter when the I.C.B.M attack happened...''

''Then, she's probably still alive right?''

''...Yeah... but 30 years had passed Yuji... she may be...''

Yuji shook his head with a serious face, his eyes showed his strong will.

''I don't care... It doesn't matter how she is or in which state, My feelings for her will not change...''

''...I know that...''

''Can we...?''

''…I promise that I'll help you find her...''

''Thanks man...''

* * *

><p>He wasn't sitting on the floor as before, instead, he was standing in the dark abyss, an infinite floor that reached nowhere, it almost felt that the darkness was engulfing him bit by bit. His eyes were closed, he was calm, waiting for the right moment to wake up.<p>

_''I'm seriously bored. What are you doing anyway?''_

''Meditating... that's a way for not getting bored besides the headphones... I'm thinking about things. In the mean time, I'm recalling the spell class that Yuji gave me.''

_''Oh... so... are you really gonna try to do a spell?''_

''I will try... but I don't know if I'll be successful... I'll start with the most simple one.''

He put his hand front, the palm facing upwards partially clenched. He started concentrating, he opened his eyes, looking at his palm without blinking, his full concentration was on the palm of his hand, gathering energy in it.

He imagined fire in his mind, the flame was getting bigger, the intensity and heat is strong.

''Agi!''

A small flame appeared in his hand, amazingly, it didn't hurt, he didn't felt anything, no heat, his glove wasn't getting burned.

_''Amazing there little wizard! Can you do more than that Harry?''_

He ignores all the nicknames that the voice is giving him. He doesn't like sarcasm... but when he hears that the voice is mocking him he gets annoyed, but he manages to shrug it off.

''Maybe... but this is just practice.''

_''Meh... but I'm pretty sure you can make something more powerful than that.''_

''Whatever... I'm just gonna try and wake up...''

_''Cool... finally my boredom will end.''_

''Let me guess... No matter what, you are just going to stay in my head and talk to me from time to time right?''

_''Of course Sherlock. I just can't leave you alone, I still have some business with you... but I won't do anything now, maybe later... in another world.''_

''*Sigh* I'll manage to be calm when you start to mock me...''

_''Good, because it won't be too much of an adventure if you kill yourself and die... probably again...''_

_''Can he get that annoying?''_ he thought while frowning, that voice may be either annoying or _''Or maybe it can break your emotions with a single phrase''_ he thought again... but he's not that weak, he promised to himself to uncover the truth about his past and that nothing will stand in his way.

At that moment in front of him, far away, at the end of the infinite abyss, light started to vanish the darkness in the place, the light engulfed him, it felt warm and safe. His sight was getting to get blurry, he closed his eyes because of the bright light, he didn't felt alarmed, he just closed his eyes calmly and waited for the moment to wake up.

* * *

><p>The two of them had cards in their hands, Yuji was nervous while Kazuya was calm as always.<p>

''Hmm...''

''…''

''Agh...''

''*Hmph*''

''*Gasp*''

''...Full House...''

''Ah, dammit! How did you do that!''

''...You heard about the school gambler...?''

''I heard it when I entered in first year... wait...''

''...I was him...''

''Hey, that's practically cheating!''

''…If you know how to play, it's not cheating...''

''Ah, forget it!''

He finally opened his eyes, he saw all white for a brief moment, then he noticed that he was in a bed, bandages all around his torso. He felt the pain in his back, then he remembered when Take-Minakata slashed his back.

He tried to sit on the bed slowly, moving like that will make the pain be weaker.

''Where am I...?''

When the two of them looked at him, they smiled and sighed in relief... well, only Kazuya, Yuji was crying of happiness.

''Dude! I'm so glad you're oka-ha-hay. *sob*''

He rushed to where Cael was and hugged tightly. His tears were running like waterfalls.

''There, there. I'm okay now, calm down... besides... you're starting to strangle me.''

''Ah! Sorry, sorry. Are you okay now? Does it hurt somewhere?''

''Only a headache, my back still hurts a bit but it's starting to cease by time. I guess is going to leave scar though...''

''Oh thank god, I'm so glad... that you're okay, not the scar. *sob*''

''...You can enter now Pascal...''

*Woof* *Woof*

Pascal sat near Cael and barked happily at him, he also was worried for him.

''Hey there boy. Thanks for aiding us in the battle, you really are a loyal dog.'' He smiled at the dog.

*Woof*

He took a quick glance at the room... he didn't saw Takeshi.

''...Where's Takeshi...?''

Everyone went silent looking at the floor with saddened faces, even Pascal was sad that Takeshi left.

''Do you even know where he's at...?''

''...No... he left without looking back, not even a hint of where he was heading...''

''Why did he do such a thing like that?''

''*Sigh*... Who knows... but it's obvious that he decided that path... we can't do anything about it...'' Kazuya said thinking deeply on the matter.

At that moment, Kazuya's COMP started to make weird noises.

''Hey, what are you doing?''

''...Nothing... it's acting on its own...''

The COMP summoned Pixie without Kazuya's order.

''Wait, why are you summoning her! ? I didn't do anything now!''

''Cali-kun!''

Pixie rushed to where Cael was and hugged as well, since she's really tiny, she could only hug his cheek.

''I was so worried about you! Don't do such a stupid stunt like that!''

Yuji was confused, he was looking with a dumb look on his face.

''Uh... what is she saying...?''

Kazuya looked at him, almost with a smirk.

''...She said that she was worried for him...''

''Hey... why does she treats him like that? And why does she only attacks _me _with Zio?''

''...I order her to hurt you every time you bug me...''

''*Hmph* why do you still keep her in your COMP? It's the most weaker demon...''

''...Because she's cute...''

''I hate you...''

Pixie was still hugging his cheek lecturing him about not making stupid things like that.

''Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again!''

Kazuya was going to translate what the demon said to Cael.

''...She said that-''

''I promise.''

''...Exactly... hey... wait, what...! ?''

''What...?''

''He just answered Pixie to her request.''

''Oh... wait... I thought the only ones that can understand demons were the ones with a COMP.''

''I-I thought that too...''

Both of them looked at him ad Pixie dumbfounded.

Cael looked at them confused.

''What's the matter...?''

''...Did you just noticed that you understood what she said...?''

_''You can't understand demon speech unless you have a COMP dork...''_

The voice is back in his head.

_''Oh right... why the sudden change?''_

_''If you don't remember, you were asleep, everything would've happened to you.''_

''Huh... I don't have a COMP with me... why can I understand her?''

''...Don't ask me...''

Realization hit him, he slapped his forehead with his hand

''...Oh dear... what did STEVEN do this time...?''

''You think he putted COMP inside of him?''

Kazuya's hand was still in his forehead thinking about the matter.

''...A COMP is too big to fit into a person's body you moron...''

''Hey! Don't call me a moron. *Sigh* Then... just a translator?''

''...I don't know... I may be good with technology, but STEVEN surpasses me a thousand times... Maybe it _is_ just a translator...''

''Is that a good thing...?''

''...Yeah... it will help you with demon negotiation if I'm not around...''

''Demon negotiation?''

''...I'll explain that to you later... Anyway... Pixie, come back...''

''No!''

Yuji couldn't avoid to laugh a little bit, even though he doesn't understand demon speech, he noticed that the demon refused.

''...What do you mean 'No'...?''

''I'm staying with him!''

''You can't do that Pixie, you're not my demon, you're his...''

''But...!''

''I know that you're worried, but I'm okay now, just calm down, besides, I know for certain that you enjoy more being with Kazuya.''

''*Hmph* ...Fine...''

Pixie took form of data and returned to Kazuya's COMP.

''...I started to think that she was going to be your demon...''

''Well... I wouldn't mind, she is kind of cute... but she's yours not mine.''

''…Thank you...''

''Anyway... where are we going to go now...?''

''Kazuya said he heard something interesting about Roppongi.''

''...But what about that girl at Shibuya?''

Kazuya looked at them with a serious face, not saying anything, he only sighed when he mentioned the girl at Shibuya, he looked down hiding his eyes from them.

''… I forgot...''

''You can't forget about things like that man!''

''...I'm sorry, but either way, we don't know where is that Psycho-diver...''

The three of them started to think deeply, until Yuji spoke

''Oh wait... I remember!''

''...You remember what...?''

''When we waited STEVEN to finish to heal Cael, I heard this couple saying that they saw the Psycho-diver in a basement near here.''

''...That's helpful. We'll have to go through that basement and find the Psycho-diver... you guys are okay with it...?''

Both of them nodded.

''...Very well... let's get going...''

* * *

><p>They found the basement... more like a basement it looked like a sewer... half and half. They couldn't avoid the terrible smell of it. That sewer -half- basement was really dark, they could barely see a thing.<p>

''...Any of you have a lighter...?''

''Kazuya, you already know that I don't smoke.''

''And I'm underage... and the smell of it it's just disgusting.''

''*Sigh*''

''Why don't you summon Horus? That demon is as bright as the sun.''

''...No...''

''Why not?''

''...There will surely be one of Ozawa's private policeman guarding the cell where the Psycho-diver is held. They will find us in no time with all the light it emits...''

''You're right.''

They kept walking in the dark sewers, it was almost like a labyrinth, even Shinjuku was like a labyrinth. They were some areas that were darker than the other areas, no wonder they slammed into walls sometimes.

Cael couldn't help but think of Takeshi... _''where could have been gone?''_ he thought, but the voice inside him didn't respond, that silence probably stated something like a _''I don't know...''._

He never thought that Takeshi would do something like that, kill a person without remorse, he remembers that he talked to him before he departed, saying things like he was weak like Ozawa.

_''He surely was... I'm surprised myself that he did that.''_

''Yeah... it was shocking.''

''...Did you said something...?'' Kazuya asked

''No... just ignore me... better yet... if you ever find me speaking to myself, just ignore me.''

''O-Kay... _weirdo._'' Yuji said in a whisper.

_''Pretty straight forward aren't you?''_

_''It's better that way... they will not ask any questions...''_

_''Probably.''_

* * *

><p>''Vestis...''<p>

''What is it Deliciae?''

''Why did he hugged you?''

It looks like Deliciae was angry. Vestis didn't reacted, but there was a little hint of blush in her cheeks.

''...That's his way of saying sorry.''

''I see...''

Her eyes were looking at something in the distance.

''You're a woman... why are you jealous about a fifteen year old boy?''

''I'm not jealous!''

She frowned and turned away without looking at Vestis.

''May I ask something now?''

''Sure... what is it?'' She said with a cheerful smile on her face.

''Where are we?''

Deliciae looked at her in disbelief.

''Can't you tell? We are in a mall!''

''A mall...?''

''Yes! Once I saw Cael going throw that Shinjuku mall, I decided to visit one... of course, it's in a different world.''

''How is this mall called?''

She walked almost at the center of the mall and spread her arms at the air.

'''Paulownia Mall'! There are arcades, a police precinct, a antiques shop, a night dancing club, a karaoke, an accessory shop, a cafe, a CD shop, a pharmacy and a creepy blue alley over there! They sell very cute things here! It's really entertaining. Too bad the others didn't want to come...''

''Tellus wanted... but Dux didn't let him to.''

''What a bad boss... oh look over there and there and there...!''

She kept explaining all the things that were on that mall, Vestis following her to where she was pointing.

Two hours passed.

After a while there was a little girl with pink clothes and brown hair playing with a man that looked like her, probably her father. At the opposite side was a boy with blue hair and dark clothes playing with two girls, one had red hair and the other looked like the boy, the three of them were playing with a man and a woman that resembled them, possibly their parents. That made Vestis and Deliciae look with sad eyes.

''You know... I still feel bad of what happened to his parents.''

''It was unfortunate indeed. He was crying when he saw them on the floor... and the thing he had to do to her after... thanks to his anger.''

''Yeah... I wonder what she's doing now.''

''I'll check on her later.''

They kept walking in the mall from place to place buying clothes... most of all for Deliciae and in the mean time, she was buying stuff for Vestis as well.

* * *

><p>''...Hold it...''<p>

''What...?''

''...I think I hear something...''

When Kazuya took a glance in the corner of the wall, he saw a policeman guarding a cell, inside the cell was a little man with a lot of brown clothing.

''You think that's the Psycho-diver...?''

''Man, he's small.'' Yuji stated, the other two only nodded in agreement.

''...Okay... get ready, we are only going to knock that policeman down, we are not going to kill him... understood...?''

The two of them nodded, and waited for the right moment to attack.

_''Man, this is getting exiting don't you think?''_

_''I can't say no to that...''_

His right eye changed from red to a blue color only for a breif moment.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It may be lousy since I started to use odt. files and it's kinda different and strange, but I'll get the hang of ot eventually.<strong>

**Did you get the cameo? ;)**

**Leave more reviews, seriously, I feel lonely here XD There's no need to register, the anonymous reviews are enabled since always :P  
><strong>


	9. Maiden With The Corrupted Soul

**A/N: What's up very few people that read this. I'm going to drop the whole odt. file and keep with the Word files since I'm more comfortable with it. This time I was hearing Soul Eater songs, most of all the ones that Lotus Juice was singing ^^.**

**Questions:**

**NO QUESTIONS**

**Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review, you can be anonymous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They sneaked silently in the sewer to try and knock down the policeman. Since the area was dark, it was hard for the policeman to see his step, it can be heard that he's cursing under his breath, something about ''If Ozawa is dead, why do I still have to guard this dwarf...?'', the others couldn't agree more with that.<p>

Cael was thinking about that dark abyss in his dreams thanks to the dark sewers, he started to hate dark places now, he wasn't scared of dark places, he just hates them. With the voice in his head speaking to him, he stopped feeling lonely, but he was a nuisance every time it started to mock him.

_''Oh really? I'm so glad that I'm the one who doesn't make you feel lonely, I feel flattered.''_

_''Shut up for just a second... this is really important.''_

_''Oh right okay... okay the second passed. Say... what do you think of this adventure?''_

_''*Sigh* It's entertaining in some way, but sad at the same time.''_

_''I agree. I mean: What high school kid would have an adventure like this and have this bizarre powers? ...And at the same time, who would've thought that it was going to be so depressing...?''_

The voice almost sounded sad at that last phrase, Cael imagined the sad face of the voice, despite not knowing its face, he imagines one at least, he noticed it but decided not to ask, although it doesn't matter what, the voice in his head will always know what he's thinking.

_''It's none of your business... I do my thing, you do yours. Get it?''_

_''Sure, why not?''_

Kazuya made a sign with his hand, almost like in those military movies that it meant 'move', even if it was kind of dumb, he hadn't much of a choice anyway. They have to be really silent for this move, the policeman doesn't have to notice them.

Cael nodded and walked slowly behind the policeman and used the handle of his sword to hit the back of the policeman's head.

*TAC*

_''Good one there agent 007.''_

Okay, he liked that nickname. He lifted the passed out cop to a corner so he wouldn't get in anyone's way.

The tiny man saw what Cael did and he was at the same time terrified and relieved.

''Oh god. What are you doing, you're not going to hurt me right? No... you don't look dangerous. Wait a second... you are the ones that killed Ozawa!''

''...Technically, yes...''

Kazuya said with a straight face, it wasn't a lie, yes, Takeshi was the one that killed Ozawa, but that was when they were a team, so all of them technically killed Ozawa.

''Oh thank god! That guy was a pain in the ass. Can you please get me out of here?''

''Oh, uh, sure...''

Yuji came closer to the cell and unlocked it with the policeman's key that was in his pocket.

The Psycho-diver started to stretch his arms and legs.

''I'm finally free!''

They still couldn't believe that that tiny man was the so famous Psycho-diver, they looked at him dumbfounded.

''Is something the matter young man?''

Kazuya snapped into his senses and notice that the question was directed at him.

''...Oh yeah... are you the Psycho-diver...?''

''Of course I am... Let me guess: You're here because you want to help that girl at Shibuya, am I correct?''

''Wow... yeah, you already knew that?''

''Of course kid... excuse me... Yuji is it correct?''

Yuji nodded while his eyes were sparkling with joy. He gets amused by the most cool thing.

''Fine... I know that you want to help her badly... as thanks for saving me I'll shall help you with her.''

''...We appreciate it...''

''No problem... and you kid.''

Cael looked at the Psycho-diver looking at him with a serious expression, it was almost like he was reading him already, looking directly into his soul.

''You're talking to me?''

''Yes, you... I already realized that you don't remember anything from your past. I'm not of too much help with memory loss, but I'll try to help you in any way I can.''

Cael couldn't help but smile at the Psycho-diver, but, he said he wasn't of too much help with his problem. _''Better than nothing...''_ he thought. He was thinking that... that it was too soon to end this journey, he was asking himself that if was going to end that easily.

''Thank you very much sir...''

_''I want to know my past, I want to know if I had a family, friends, at least something...''_

The voice didn't answered. All that Cael wants is to remember everything, he wants to know the reason of why he has to be doing this stupid journey, this first world is already making his friends going nuts. Takeshi was the first. Who's going to be next to leave? Kazuya or Yuji? It didn't mattered to him because he decided with which of them he'll be teaming up with... he's the one with the most coherent decisions and beliefs, the other two are just ignorant of their decisions, Cael knows who's right, he has the same coherent mind as well.

Despite all of that, he wants to remember if he had a family, a father, a mother. Did he had any friends? But at the same time, he wasn't sure if he wants to remember... was his life even fair? Happy? Sad? Cruel? ...Nothing...? What if he had nothing in his life? What if... he was all alone? What if... he wasn't even alive? Did he had even a life...? All those questions were going on and on in his head.

_''Get over it... Sooner or later, you'll find out everything...''_

_''I know... I will find out something at least.''_

_''Good.''_

They guided the Psycho-diver to Shibuya so they could help the girl that it was clearly suffering there.

''...We better hurry... I want to arrive there before the next full moon...''

Everyone nodded and walked rapidly towards Shibuya.

* * *

><p>Tellus and Frigus where standing in the middle of the street at the entrance of a town. The entrance was in a pretty fairly high hill, so someone can see most of the town by looking at it but... you can barely see it with all the fog and snow that falls in the street.<p>

''Frigus... what is this place?''

''I dunno... I just selected a random world to kill some time.''

''But this world looks... like nothing, this town at least... I can't see anything with this fog... and why is it snowing at this time of year?''

''Different worlds are strange, get over it.''

''But the name of the town already sounds creepy... 'Silent Hill'... and I think I heard a man yelling just a minute ago.''

''Bah... I bet it was nothing.''

*Squeal*

Tellus jumped at the weird sound, he was starting to freak out.

''What was that! ?''

''Maybe just a wild animal, this town it's pretty famous for taking vacations anyway, and it looks pretty rural anyway.''

They walked for some time. The town had nothing, all the stores were open but with no one inside looking for it, no people, not even a mascot, all the cars were abandoned. They even found out that at the end of the street was a huge hole that blocked the whole town exit.

''What the hell happened here?''

''*Tch* Maybe just an earthquake... but it had to be a huge one to make a hug hole like this... Dammit, I can't see the other side of the hole with all this fog.''

The walked some more until they found a car crashed in a telephone pole.

''Hey... w-why is it a car like that? Why hasn't anyone came to check if they were okay... better yet... Where the hell is everybody! ?''

''...Okay, I have to admit that it is strange...''

After a brief moment they heard a man yelling someone's name.

''Cheryl!''

''W-Well... at least there _is _someone in here... do you think we should help him?''

''Nah... I bet he can handle it on his own.''

*Bang* *Bang*

''...You sure...?''

''...I think so...''

*SLAM*

''Well... he entered in a police department... he should be okay by now.''

*Bang* *Bang*

More gunshots where heard inside the police department.

''Okay, maybe not.''

When they saw the man run towards the police department, they heard slim footsteps, they were running very fast... it almost sounded like a dog.

''Oh hey a dog... hey come here booooy... is that meat that he has on his mouth?''

They noticed that the dog was walking towards them with a piece of raw meat on his mouth...

''Better off... is that meat all over his body! ?'' Frigus asked terrified.

The dog didn't have fur nor skin... it was just meat. Their eyes widened in terror, and started to take some steps back.

''Hey... I don't think that's a freaking dog...'' Frigus stated still taking some steps back

The dog was wary of them, taking the same distance of steps every time those two stepped back.

''No, you think! ?''

The kept taking some steps back slowly so the ''dog'' would loose interest in them.

''Oh dear, we should have made Cael come to this world and not that one... no I think it's okay of how it is now... I guess.'' Tellus said in almost a whisper.

''Now he is well trained, next he will come to this world!''

*Woof* *Woof*

The ''dog'' started to be alert of Tellus and Frigus, but those two couldn't handle it any more and started to run.

''Run for it!''

''GAHHHHHHHHHH'' Both of them screamed in terror, running almost as fast as a car.

''Don't yell next time you idiot!''

''Whatever, just find the door and get through it quick!''

They ran for five minutes, when two of those five minutes passed, four more dogs started to chase them as well.

''Where did those dogs came from!''

''Forget about it and keep running you moron!''

They finally found the door to their supposed ''home''.

''There's the door, quick!''

*Woof* *Woof*

They ran faster than before, their hearts were almost ready to explode for the fatigue. But they kept running and running without looking back at the direction of the dogs.

''Open in Frigus!''

He was the first one to arrive at the door and opened it rapidly.

''Done, come one quick!''

*Woof* *Woof*

Tellus entered the door following Frigus behind him.

*SLAM*

''*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*''

''Next time *pant*, where going to go shopping with Deliciae and Vestis.''

''Agreed... and we're never going to send neither Cael or her to that world either.''

''Agreed as well... wait... I think she's already in that world... I think we sent her to that Silent Hill...''

''Ah well, she's surely okay, she's a tough fighter anyway!''

''Good point... I'm going to get a soda.''

''I'm going with you. What about that place the the girls went?''

''Sure... Paulownia Mall sounds really lovely anyway.'' Frigus agreed to Tellus suggestion.

With that, they used the door the girls used the last time they went shopping.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the chamber in Shibuya where the girl was held.<p>

''...That's her...'' Kazuya said with a doubtful expression on his face.

''Man... I can't help the feeling that I saw her somewhere before.''

''...Yeah...''

Kazuya felt intrigued with the girl, she resembled to a person he met before, but he couldn't tell who that was.

Cael took a glance at the girl... she was very cute. She was wearing a one piece tight dress with a short skirt, red high heel boots that reached her thigh, a red belt, a red breast armor, red long leather gloves,a white cape with blue lines, brown hair that was long to the shoulders and a revolver hanging in the right side of her hip.

''Hey wait a minute... she's... doesn't she looks like Yuka?''

''...Which...?''

''Futsuko.''

''...Yeah... But it's not possible, she died in the I.C.B.M attack... and even if she had survived, she wouldn't look that young...''

He made a sad face when he said that she died, was she his friend too? Cael decided to to ask about his reaction, but he asked about why he said ''which''.

''...What did he meant by which?''

Yuji began to answer to Cael's question.

''Well... you see...Yuka was the name of my girlfriend, unfortunately because of that, she got kidnapped by Gotou's men because she had the same name as Yuka Futsuko, the leader of the resistance. She got locked up underground because of that. It was then when I separated from Kazuya so I could save her... it turned out that she wasn't in that place anymore...''

''Yuji...''

''So... I don't know what happened to her after the I.C.B.M attack... but we're thinking that she may still be alive somewhere...''

''...I promised to help him find her in some way or another...''

''I know what are you going to say and my answer is that I don't care how many years have passed... my feelings for her will not change.''

_''He surprises me...''_

_''Indeed.''_

It was amazing. It was hard for a woman to find a man like Yuji... that Yuka girl it's a lucky one. Cael still couldn't believe his strong feelings for someone, he must really love that girl... or woman for that matter. It was surprising for him that someone that do things without thinking, has a strong will like that, Cael respects people like that.

_''So different...''_

_''...yet so close.''_

The voice and him said, both of them agreed how can someone like Takeshi and Yuji may be friends while both being so different, no wonder they're close to Kazuya, he shares the things both of them have. It was a strange way to meet each other, the three of them having the same dream and that lead to all this events of disaster.

_''But did Takeshi made friends with them out of interest or it was because he cared for them...? That's the million dollar question!''_

_''Stay silent...''_

The Psycho-diver inspected the girl from head to toes, he hummed every time he took a glance. He started to move his hand closer to the girl's-

''...Don't even dare to touch her...'' Kazuya said glaring with dangerous eyes to the Psycho-diver.

''Oh, I-I wasn't going to... hehe...''

Anyway... He kept inspecting her, he even closed his eyes, probably to check something inside her.

''...Don't even dare to dive into her thoughts to see her in the way you expect...'' Kazuya's glare was becoming an Agidyne against a Jack Frost.

''Y-You have such a daring mind there boy... hehe...''

Two minutes passed, he finally ended to inspect the girl in every aspect.

''I see, I see... Well, there is something I can do.''

''...Really? What is it...?'' Kazuya seemed happy for some reason.

''I can dive your minds into her soul. There is something inside of her that makes her feel pain... in every full moon.''

In every full moon... wait... wasn't that Kazuya's problem? He felt a severe pain every time a full moon appeared, severe enough to make him pass out. Yuji took a second to realize that, when he noticed it, he looked at the girl and Kazuya for a lot of time, Kazuya just was surprised, he's good to figure out things.

''...So... Is she the cause...''

''To your problem with the full moon?''

Kazuya nodded.

''Indeed it is... There's an evil spirit inside of her. I can dive your mind inside of her soul, that way you can purge it... but...''

''...But what...?'' Kazuya asked with doubt in his face.

''I can only send Kazuya and Yuji... Cael will have to stay behind.''

Yuji was a bit shocked with what he said.

''Why? If we can come in, why can't he come?''

The Psycho-diver but his hand on his chin and started explaining briefly.

''Her soul only accepts only the two of you, she rejects the third one... She recognizes the two of you, but she can't recognize Cael, he's a stranger in her soul.''

''But we don't know her either... do we?''

''...Who knows... I'm not going to risk her life just because Cael can't enter. We will and that's the end of it...''

_''Don't mind to ask him for his opinion you ass!''_

''It doesn't matter. Besides, I have to do some other things with the Psycho-diver.''

_''Oh right...''_

''...Exactly...''

The Psycho-diver explained to the two of them that they had to sit beside her. They were going to fall into a deep sleep to enter the girl's soul.

The Psycho-diver concentrated his powers, Kazuya and Yuji had their eyes closed concentrating as well and waiting for the Psycho-diver to put both of them to sleep.

''Are you two ready?''

Both of them nodded, they were fully prepared.

''Very well then...''

The Psycho-diver concentrated even more... and the heads of the two tilted forward... they already fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The soul of the girl looked like a labyrinth... a blue one.<p>

''Gah! I-I can't go further than that... you'll have to go on your own. I'm too scared to keep going. This girl's soul is separated into three zones, be careful and come back safely! Now, if you excuse me, I have business with the young Cael.''

He disappeared leaving Kazuya and Yuji into the long labyrinth, surprisingly, there were demons inside the girl's soul.

''*Sigh* ...I'm getting tired of this labyrinth... and the demons...''

''Ugh, me too, it's way too tiring. I hope we can reach the core in one piece.''

''...Don't worry, we'll be okay. We just need to destroy the reason for this girl's suffering... and mine too...''

''Right... okay then! Lead the way boss!''

Kazuya nodded, he summoned five demons with him including Pascal, the other four were Leonard, Sarasvati, Arahabaki and Tamamo. They started to walk the never ending looking labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Cael was watching warily the Psycho-diver putting them into sleep.<p>

_''Wow... They only feel asleep like that! That's pretty impressive.''_

''Definitely.''

The Psycho-diver putted his hands down, he finished with them, Cael was next.

''Very well kid... you're next. You are going to fall asleep too. In difference with this two, I'm going to dive your mind into your soul, there is where the memories are stored. You will act freely in them, acting in the way you want, but you will know how to react in the events that occurred to you. Understood?''

He nodded. He sat on the ground calmly with his back on the wall, he closed his eyes and concentrated along with the Psycho-diver.

''Are you ready Cael?''

He nodded firmly. He will finally remember, at least something, even if it's not everything, it's better than nothing.

_''Hehehe... Ah, finally you are going to learn the cruel truth... or... the happy life you had, soon we will know if you were even something... Ahahahaha!''_

''Fight it...''

The Psycho-diver said to Cael. The latter knew what he meant, he was talking about the voice.

''I'm trying to...''

Both of them concentrated.

''…''

His mind was going numb, his consciousness was vanishing, he was starting to feel dizzy from within. He tilted his head forward like the other two, he was finally going to get at least a part of his answer.

''...What a cruel destiny for this kid...'' The tiny man said with sad eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Enough with chapter 9.<strong>

**Seriously, this odt. files are more harder to work with, that's why the chapter are more fragile than before, at least the word files are more easy since it's kind of... mor filled for me... and I'm more acostumed to it.**

**Leace a review :D  
><strong>


	10. Peaceful Life

**A/N: Oh man I'm starting to suck more at this... whatever, I just hope that you like it. Another thing, I manipulated the characters of Persona 3 Social, the male one most of all, I painted his eyes red, That's how I imagine Cael, it's just a placeholder anyway.**

**http:/cklerk425 . deviantart . com/art/Main-Character-of-my-Megaten-Fanfic-For-Now-274510521**

**Just delete the spaces.  
><strong>

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q) Say Cael was to enter into the War of Bel, and he would meet the MC, wich path would the MC follow? I'm hoping it's Amane's, her's a total bad ass! Plus, she is cute!**

**A) First of all, you're wrong, she's not cute, she's beautiful but she's a total maniac. I'm not gonna say which path.**

**Q) If Cael really does enter the world of Persona, wich one would you be looking forward to?**

**A) 3 and 4, I planned the story mosly in those storylines... that's why this ones kinda suck :P**

**Q) Supposedly, Aigis will be returnng in Persona 5 as the Protagonist's friend, and the main character is an introvert, like Minato. How do you feel about this?**

**A) I would feel that I don't understand your question, don't bring up stuff that doesn't involve this story.**

**Dude... you are just asking questions, at least say what do you think about the chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, his body was on a soft place, the birds singing. He was in peace, relaxed, calmer than before, he didn't felt alarmed, no fear of waking up to fight a demon, he was alone in a peaceful room with him and him alone, no one else in the room.<p>

He was lying in the most comfortable bed.

_…_

_…_

''Wake up already you idiot! It's late for school!''

''_Peace went downright to hell…''_ Cael thought still with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the voice trying to wake him up.

''_It's not me…'' _

_''Huh_…_''  
><em>

_''It's someone else.''_

He slowly opened his eyes, he saw a girl with short light brown hair long to her shoulders with bangs in her forehead and light brown eyes, she was pretty cute in his eyes.

''What do you want…?''

''What do I want? I want you to get your butt out of bed so we can go to school!''

''Why do I have to go?''

She started to glare at him with deadly eyes, but he didn't care.

She removed the sheets, gave him the uniform of the school and slapped him so he can be really awake.

''OW! What was that for! ?''

''Good, you're totally awake now. Now, get dressed and let's go!''

_''Better listen to her dude_…_''_

''*Sigh*_…_''

He started to get dressed in a normal pace. Shirt, tie, pants, socks, shoes, jacket and his bag he finally finished to dress.

''_Dude… you notice that you are already dived into your soul right?''_

''I don't have time to react… It's very peaceful.''

''Who are you talking to?'' She was seeing him with doubt on her face, hand on her hip and almost frowning.

''None of your business…''

''Hey, it is one of my business when I'm worried about you!''

He took a quick glance at her, almost like saying ''Don't be ridiculous…'' so he kept getting prepared.

''What is the matter with you? You weren't like this yesterday… Did something happen?'' She started to look at him with a concerned look on her face, almost sad.

''This isn't like you…''

She walked closer to him and sat near him in the bed. When he looked at her alarmed, she noticed his eyes.

''What happened to your eyes? Are those contact lenses?''

''…I hope they were…''

''What?''

''Nothing. Yes, these are contact lenses…''

She started to look at him with a more doubtful look on her face.

''Why red though? You could've chosen blue or at least something more natural.''

''I wasn't the one that chose it. Either way, I'm not going to take them off, not even for school.''

''Do whatever you want. I don't care what happens to you if the teacher finds out.''

''I don't think that there is a rule that we can't use contact lenses.''

He was half right, there are teenagers that have problem in the eyes, and some of them don't like glasses, so the alternative is contact lenses. But what they will say with colored contact lenses.

''Whatever, just let's go.''

''Just one question though…'' He asked without an expression in his face.

''What…? Don't come again with that face at me.''

''Who are you?''

''_Dumb move there idiot.''_

The voice was right, he can't say such a thing like that. The girl was looking at him with a serious face at him.

''_…_''

''_…_?''

''_…_''

''Hahaha… That's a good one! I didn't know you were such a good comedian, haha…''

His expression didn't change, but he moved his mouth to speak.

''I'm practicing…''

''You're on a good path. Practice a little more and you're going to be successful.''

He nodded.

They started to walk out of the room, going down the stairs to the living room.

''Honey! Don't forget your lunch!''

He heard a voice, maybe it was directed at him.

''_Who's that?''_ He wondered, it was the voice of a woman, he couldn't recall anyone like that. His face was emotionless. He walked to what seemed to be the kitchen.

When he entered he saw a man was sitting on the table reading a newspaper and at the other side was a woman preparing something that looked like a boxed lunch.

''Come on honey, you will starve at school if you forget your lunch.'' The woman said humming.

''Mom…''

''Is something the matter sweetie…?'' She said with a warm smile on her face, it felt natural and it had reached his heart, without a doubt… she was his mother.

''…Nothing… sorry for the bother.''

''Hey son… I wish you good luck on the test of today.''

''_You're screwed…''_

Indeed, from all the time of his memory, he had to land in the one of a test.

''…Thanks… dad…''

''No problem… Be sure to keep this lady safe.'' His father told him with a smile, unlike his mother, he made a trusting smile, the typical 'be a man and take care of her' smile.

''Sure, why not…''

''_Mom and Dad… Those two must be them…''_

''_Good guess Sherlock…''_

His parents noticed something wrong with him, like that girl said: he wasn't acting like himself lately. They decided not to ask, they thought that it was going to pass, it was pretty normal for a teenager to swing moods from now and then.

They left what it seemed to be his house.

* * *

><p>He was following the girl like if she was some kind of guide, he doesn't even know where his school is, she didn't noticed that he was some two or three steps behind her, he was almost near her, she wouldn't notice that he was following her.<p>

''That's enough!''

Okay, she noticed.

''What is the matter with you! ?''

He didn't answer, he just showed and emotionless face to her.

''Nothing is the matter.''

He walked past her, instead of following her he decided to follow some other students with the same uniform so she wouldn't suspect anything.

The streets were peaceful, obviously no demons to fight with, just a normal day with normal students walking their way to school, a girl that supposedly knows Cael, students waving their hands at him and at the girl, of course they answered back. It started to make him feel happy from the inside, being in a normal life once again_…_ but he felt that the other three: Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi should be with him as well.

_''It's your memories_…_ you don't need them here.''_

_''Maybe_…_ but they deserve have their normal life back_…_''_

_''I know_…_ but you know that they will never get it back_…_''_

_''_…_''_

He kept walking with the girl in the way to school, his face turned sad but she didn't noticed.

* * *

><p>They have finally arrived at the school.<p>

''Ichiji High School…''

That was the name of the school.

''_I remember now… This was the school I attended to.''_

''_Nah… you think?''_

''_*Sigh* …Would you mind to shut up for a moment?''_

''_Sure, sure…''_

The sarcasm was starting to get annoying… when is going to stop? Some time will have to pass for that.

The inside of the school was incredibly big. The floor was pretty clean, the classrooms were very organized, the desks in their place, clean shoe lockers, etc. everything was too perfect. Aside from that, the teachers seemed nice, sure, some of them weren't that perfect, but at least they acted nice.

''_Uh… don't you feel that someone or something is watching you…?''_

There is definitely something wrong here, he felt that someone was glaring at him more than being watched, it was close, too close… it was behind him, but he didn't falter, he just looked behind him.

''Hi there gnome!''

''_Holy hell… is that a talking truck?''_

''_He is big… and you just said something ironic_…_ gnome?''_

He was very big, he glared at Cael with dagger in his eyes… was he going to punch him?

''Leave him alone Oushi…''

Said the girl glaring at… him… she was very brave to face a giant bull like that… bull… bully… weird coincidence.

''What are you gonna do huh! ?''

He stepped closer to her, but she stepped back… she wasn't very brave.

''_What do you expect dork? He's the twice as size as her… maybe three time bigger, it's normal for her to be scared.''_

''_Maybe you're right… should I help her?''_

''_Don't tell you're THAT stupid…!''_

''_I know, I know…''_

He stepped in the middle of the two and moved her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt.

''What are you doing?''

''You wanna get hurt by this golem…?''

He noticed a slight shook.

''Then move…''

''But he kicked your ass last time… Don't you remember?''

Oh crap.

''_I wasn't expecting that.''_

''_But it's kind of obvious by this guy's size…''_

''_Meh I guess so… Oh what the hell. Beat the crap out of him!''_

''What are you going to do gnome! ?''

The bull—I mean, the guy's eyes and tone of voice were threatening, almost that he's saying ''You just got your death sentence…''.

''I think the main thing that someone can teach to a kid is not to hurt a lady…''

''_Seriously…? lady?''_

''_Isn't she?''_

''_Well yeah… but I think lady was too much.''_

''_I already said it… what's the deal?''_

''_Nothing… do anything that suits you…''_

The girl was thinking the same thing… why did he call her lady?

''Oh how adorable. You're protecting your girlfriend.''

The girl heard that and her face was starting the get red, Cael didn't reacted_…_ he_…_ didn't understand.

''W-We're not a couple!'' yells the girl, blushing more than before.

''_First Vestis and now her…''_

''_What do you mean…?''_

''_Dear goodness… nothing.''_

The big guy called Oushi was still threatening him, Cael wasn't scared or anything, demons were more terrifying than him… although that's already obvious.

''Are you going to hit me…?''

''Huh…?''

Oushi was confused, asking a bully that kind of question was strange… sometimes.

''Do it… If it makes you feel better, just do it.''

''What are you saying! ? He will make you go to the infirmary again!''

''I don't think so… again_…_?''

He notices that his agility isn't at its usual since he's in his memories, but he has a good eye for calculating, so he will easily dodge the bull's- err_…_ the guy's hit… at least he isn't Take-Minakata.

''You think that by saying those things will make me change my mind! ?''

''Not exactly… I'm actually saying that you can hit me if you want.''

The bully- guy- Oushi… agh screw it let's call him bull.

The bull started chuckling and started to crack his knuckles.

''Then prepare to get your ass kicked red eyed freak!''

''_Oh… I forgot about your eyes.''_

''Yeah… I forgot about the eyes.''

The bull started to prepare to apparently ''kill'' him, he took some steps back.

''_What is he doing?''_

''_Don't forget he's like a bull.''_

''…_Good point.''_

The bull rushed towards Cael, for his size, he runs fast.

''Prepare to get your ass kicked gnome!''

He started to calculate the bull's movements, and he waited for the right moment to move and dodge the punch.

The bull's hand moved to hit him, Cael just saw it as if it was in slow motion. He moved to the side dodging the hit and put his foot in front of the bull.

''Uh…''

The bull was dumbfounded; he just tripped with Cael's foot.

''Huh…?'' The girl was dumbfounded too, she thought that maybe he was going to hit the bull… but no.

*BAM*

The bull face planted on the ground, his fall made a small earthquake.

''Interesting ground movement…''

''_Indeed…'' _The voice agreed with him.

When the bull stood up, his nose was bleeding, a scratch in his forehead and his eyes were watering.

''_Oh come on! Don't tell me he's starting to cry… what a wuss.''_

''Are you okay?'' Cael asked him, he was worried about the bull.

The girl was looking at him with doubt; she was asking herself why he was being friendly with the one that was going to beat him.

The bull just brushed off Cael's hand.

''Get off me! Next time you're dead!'' He ran away from Cael.

''_Why do they always yell that you're dead when they are the ones that got owned…?''_

''_Embarrassment maybe…''_

''_Well, if that's the reason, it's lame…''_

The girl started to walk near him, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

''W-Why did you tried to help him?''

''He was hurt… it's obvious that I would try to help him.''

''A-And why did you helped me?'' One more tone of red in her face.

''It's the basic of what a parent teaches their children: You're a man, never hit a lady, protect them! … Mostly my dad told me that… I guess it was him…''

He's just deducing because of the personality of his father.

''I-I see…'' One more tone of red in her face.

''Are you okay…? Are you hurt? Did I push you too hard?'' He got near her face to check if she had any scratch.

Now her face was red like a Cael's eyes.

''E-E-E-Enough! L-let's g-go to class right now!''

She grabbed him by the collar neck of his shirt and dragged him around the floor.

''Roger Ma'am…''

* * *

><p>She kept dragging him until they arrived to the classroom. She kept dragging him until she reached her seat.<p>

''*Hmph*'' She pouted; she still didn't noticed that she was still grabbing Cael by the collar neck.

''…You're gonna choke me if you don't let go…''

''Huh? Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?''

''Yeah… say… did you studied for the test.?''

She was looking at him with disbelief.

''Don't tell me you didn't…''

''I didn't…''

''Agh… I thought I told you to study, I even proposed you to study with me so we can concentrate better, but you said you didn't wanted to.''

''Would you mind helping me until the teacher arrives?''

''_Did he just ignored all that I just said?''_

She sighed… by the looks of it, she seemed tired. Either she studied without sleeping or Cael was always like that.

''Fine… Now sit here…''

He got up from the floor and sat in the seat at her left.

They started to review history, science and math. Cael nodded at everything she explained, he was paying full attention, he understood every part.

They reached a part in the book with an image of Take-Minakata.

''_That's not what he looks like…''_

Math was the part that was a little difficult for him; even with his full attention he had a little difficulty understanding.

''Do you want me to repeat?''

''Please do…''

She explained with a little more detail the part that he didn't understood.

Since they arrived early they had seven minutes to review everything, it was enough for him to at least get a good note.

''I think that would be enough for you… though… I showed you some things out of the subject.''

''Why…?''

''You know how Meiwaku-sensei is… he started to hate you since he first saw you.''

''I ask again… why?''

''Like I would know… he just doesn't likes you.''

''…That's unethical…''

''The whole class knows that.''

*SLAM*

The door slammed open with suddenness. Cael and the girl jumped in surprise, they didn't expect that… Cael most of all.

''Get your ass on the seat now you stupid teenagers!''

All of the students sat on their own seats immediately when the teacher yelled, Cael just sat normally… maybe the whole demon experience made him more endurable against being intimidated.

''What's with that look on your face gnome!''

''_Again with the gnome thing…?''_

''Nothing sir, I'm okay.''

''Good! Now shut your trap and all of you listen!''

''May I ask what's the deal with calling me gnome?'' Cael whispered in the girl's ear.

''It's because the three first letters of your last name sounds like gnome.'' She answered whispering as well.

''_Wow… your last name sounds like gnome, hahahaha!''_

''_Shut it… Besides, it's childish.''_

''Thanks…'' He said followed with a sigh. How can someone's name can sound like ''gnome''?

''Okay you idiots! Here's the paper for your stupid tests! You better not copy or you're gonna get expelled for two months and with a lot homework to do that you're never going to get a free period! And I have a little surprise for you gnome…''

Oh god… the girl was right about that the guy hated him. Cael heard some of his classmates whispering about how Meiwaku-sensei was being unfair and not professional.

''Whatever sir… I'll handle it in whichever way I can.''

The class gasped.

''_It looks like you did something wrong gnome…''_

''_*Sigh*… What now?''_

Cael was sure that he saw that a vein was bumping on his teacher's forehead; he made him angry… and a lot.

''*Hmph* You think you're a big shot huh you stinky gnome!''

He wanted to say to his teacher ''And you're not acting like an adult, you're just acting like a big immature child…'' but he knew that if he said that, he would surely get a bad note even if he did everything perfect.

''My apologies sir…''

The class was watching him like if he was some kind of ghost.

''Since when you're that formal brat!''

''Just ignore my behavior sir…''

''*Hmph* Fine! Okay brats, start the test and I hope all of you heard what I said about copying!''

''_What an ass_…_ How much I hate that guy!''_

''_I know… just ignore him, I'm only focusing on this test.''_

''_Good luck gnome… ugh you know… that nickname is very lame, I don't like it, feel happy that I'm not gonna call you that way again.''_

He just nodded. The test seemed very complex… it's very complex… some of the subjects were the ones the girl reviewed with him. He took a glance at the girl's test…

''_What the…''_

He couldn't believe what he saw, his widened and his throat went dry.

''_The questions are different from hers!''_ Yelled th voice in his head.

He heard a giggle, the girl next to him was giggling about his bad luck.

He couldn't believe it, at least he knew some of the answers to the questions, but it was enough to get a good note. That teacher was being such an immature by doing this kind of things.

''Start now!''

The test started.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... It's sucky T-T... I'm starting to be lazy... you know what... when I get a good hit of inspire... I'll start to write better than this, I'm really sorry for this.<strong>


	11. Fear Of Loneliness

**A/N: Hey there guys. Guess who's playing Silent Hill Origins? Me!... so... if you find out in the news that someone died of a heart attack, that would be me... that freaking game is scaring the hell out of me. This is the first time I ever played a Silet Hill game... except of Shattered Memories, that was an entertaining game with the psychology tests, this one is too with all that puzzling thing that is hurting my brain... XD... I'm running out of Health Drinks dammit T-T I know... this has nothing to do with the story... I just wanted to share some things ^^.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q) Seriously dude, she is cute, and hey, that's just my personal opinion. But, I do woner what path you'll choose.**

**A) I'm just gonna say that: Don't expect too much from me... and Haru is cuter in my opinion ^^**

**Q) Cael seem's to be having quite the normal life, but that girl might be someone he knows. Is it Yumi?**

**A) Probably... probably not.**

**Q) I swear, that voice sounds to much like Loki god dammit! It's not him, is it?**

**A) That _is _a good guess since we all know that Loki acts like a troll sometimes in some SMT games... but no... it's not him.**

**Q) Good luck sensei! And merry christmas and a happy new year!**

**A) THe same for you and all of the people that read this :D  
><strong>

**Guys... we all know that I kind of suck at writing stories, so I just ask that you leave at least a review about in what things should I improve... so please leave a review :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''…''<p>

''Oh come one, don't feel bad.'' The girl said to him with a warm smile on her face. They were walking on their way out of school. Cael was with a depressed look on his face, the girl at his side couldn't help but to feel a little worried.

''I do… How could I forget o put my own name on the sheet of paper…?'' Cael said without lifting his sight from the floor.

''But I wrote your name on the test without anyone noticing it… so what's the problem?''

'That I don't know my name.' He wanted to say, but that was reckless and stupid. He still doesn't know his own name; no one has told him his name… except for gnome.

''Nothing I guess… By any chance… you didn't write Cael right?'' He noticed that he made another stupid question. The look on the girl's face was filled with wonder.

''Cael? What is that, a new candy?''

…A candy?

''_All she can say about your name is that it sounds like a candy name?''_

''_Actually… it sounds Latin…''_

''_Yeah… but she won't notice anyway…'' _Both of them agreed that the girl was dumb when it's about other languages.

''In any case, thanks for putting my name there… I appreciate it.'' He gave her half a smile, but the girl was looking at him with a serious look on her face.

''…I know when something's on your mind, every time you put a face like that is either that you're hiding something or that you have a problem.''

''_Both actually'' _he thought without putting away his smile. He tried to fool her so she could believe that nothing's wrong with him, but it looks like she knew him too much.

''Don't try to hide it… tell me what's wrong.''

He started to look at her with a serious glare that said nothing, that's how he felt: he doesn't want to say anything.

He sighs and starts to look down at the floor again, he was trying to come up with something that wasn't a lie but not the whole truth, tell her his problems but not in the way that she would start to think that he went nuts. He opened his mouth ready to tell her some things, while omitting some parts.

''You see…'' He wasn't sure to either speak or be silent, he didn't know if he was making the right decision to say things to her. The girl noticed that his face was sad; she noticed that his face showed how dead he felt inside, she didn't know the details, she didn't know that the friendship of his friends, Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi were falling apart into pieces. Every time he remembers how Takeshi departed, and thinking that either one of Kazuya or Yuji would do the same thing, he couldn't help but to feel empty, almost like his heart was being torn apart. She noticed his sadness, so the thing she did was to grab his hand.

''…'' Her hand was warm… he never felt such a warm hand as hers. Her hand was holding his, the strength of the grasp told him that he can trust her… or rather his memories told him that. He looked her in the eyes, he wanted to know for sure if he can trust her. He looked directly at her eyes only to find a beautiful glow that the sun reflected in her eyes, a friendly glow that could cheer you up.

He noticed that her eyes were sad, she was feeling the same sadness as him when she looked at him… or rather, she was emulating the sadness, he wasn't sure.

''Could we at least… talk in somewhere more private…? I don't feel safe around too many people.''

She nodded with a smile without letting go of his hand; she leaded the way to a place that fitted Cael's request.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the side of a river near the school, it was very quiet and hardly someone ever passes through there, so it was the perfect place to chat about something private like Cael now.<p>

They sat in the lively green grass near the riverbed, the sun setting, the reflection of the sun made a thousand sparkles in the water.

''_It's too beautiful here…''_

''…''

The voice didn't answered, Cael didn't care, he maybe thought that he was thinking the same thing.

He didn't stop looking at the beautiful scenery that was in front of him, he never thought that his life had this beauty. Just thinking that something ruined his life like this, made his chest hurt.

''You can tell your problems any time you want, take your time… I'm here for you…'' Her smile was prettier than before with the sunset, making her look very beautiful in his eyes.

''_Dammit… What's wrong with me…?''_

''_In my opinion… I think you just fell in love Romeo.''_

''_I-I don't think so… besides, you call someone Romeo when a man charmed a woman.''_

''…_You know all that and you're still oblivious about Vestis… interesting.''_

''_What's wrong with Vestis?''_

''_Nothing bro…''_

He sighed with all the things that the voice said to him… 'I don't even know her… why would I fall in love with her?' he thought over and over again.

''_Agh… calm down, analyze and think…''_ That was his way of concentrating on something important. He shook his head and started concentrating on the things he was going to tell her.

''Are you okay?'' The girl asked with a worried tone on her voice, still looking at him with the famous puppy eyes.

''Y-Yes… I'm just kind of tired…'' He said while he was blushing slightly.

''If you are a little tired then… you can rest your head on my lap.''

''_Dude!''_

Did he hear that right? His face was going redder than before, even concentrating on it, he couldn't help it.

''You know… like you did every time when you felt depressed when we were kids and up till now.''

Oh… well, at least is something.

Like the girl did, he lay on the girl's lap, she putted the palm of her hands in Cael's forehead, he felt safe around her, he started to remember that she was something special to him.

''You can tell me anything…'' She gave him a smile that made him blush, his felt the heat on his face and tried to hide it, but he failed to.

He tried to start what he has been experiencing this whole time, his memories erased, not having a name, arriving in a world full of demons… everything was too much to handle. He decided to tell her in a way she would understand and without making of himself a maniac.

''You see…'' He stopped again, but he began at second.

''You see… I had this weird dream last night.'' He was lying of course, but he couldn't wish more of believing that it was just a bad dream.

''What was about…?'' She was paying her whole attention in him.

''I dreamed that I awakened in a very dark place with nothing but darkness in it…'' His voice was half calmed; he trembled a bit every time he thought of the time he arrived at the dark place with the five individuals, but he never trembled before… he realized that he trembles now because he saw the life he had, and it was ruined for whatever the reason was.

''I was alone there for a brief time… until five people appeared, they told me I lost my memories… the fun fact is that I actually didn't remembered anything in the dream. They gave me powers… a cursed power only to gather the fragments of my memories.''

''The fragments of your memories…?'' She asked with a worried face.

''In the dream I have to go to many worlds only to gather these fragments and remember everything…'' That part was easy to confess… but the hard part was to mention his three friends.

''Is the part that are you going to tell me now is the one that troubles you?''

He nodded, his eyes were watering, he was almost sobbing.

''When I arrived at the first world, it was a world where all Japan was destroyed… it was also full of demons. There I met three teenagers, they were three years older than me… their names are Kazuya, Yuji and Takeshi… I made friends with them… good friends.'' His voice broke every time he said 'friend', he doubted if Takeshi considered him a friend.

''Were you close to them?''

''I was very close to them… but Takeshi… he decided to leave us… He received demonic powers and killed a man that humiliated him, he did it for revenge. He decided to go through a path of power.''

''I see…''

''But the interesting thing is… that he was always distant and not very friendly with the others, especially Yuji. But… those two… Takeshi and Yuji are the exact opposite of each other.''

''Did he left because of him too?''

''No… actually… the two of them… no… the three of them are different from each other… and still, their friendship never broke, not even in that apocalyptic world… until one of them decided not to listen anymore.''

He kept talking about all the events, all his worries, his experiences, everything that happened there; of course, he said all that to her with the excuse that it was only a dream.

He said everything about the Psycho-diver, the girl at Shibuya, Yuji's girlfriend that had the same name, etc. … he only skipped the part that he asked the Psycho-diver to make him dive into his own soul.

''And that's how the dream ended… for now at least. I still feel sad with everything that happened to them and their friendship, their family, friends, all that they had, it was gone thanks to that I.C.B.M. attack that destroyed everything.''

There was silence in the air, she now knew why he felt so down since the beginning of the day. She admitted that it was a sad story, scary and disturbing, the existence of demons in all Japan thanks to a nuclear attack sent by a demon that was manipulating the U.S.A. … God himself that it was supposed to be a good deity, sent a demon to destroy an entire country… it was rather surprising for her, and a weird dream to have.

''I'm sorry for all that…'' She said with a sad expression on her face, she felt also sad for him, he thought that it was a good thing to share your troubles with a person like her, but it was bad for that person since they will get depressed as well.

''I'm the one, who should be sorry, all that jibber jabber about my story got you all depressed… I should just keep it all to myself…'' He was tired, even though the only thing he did was go to school, maybe he was tired of sadness, being sad makes your energy deteriorate… that's what he figured out.

''Never keep things to yourself. Friends should share those kinds of things, people feel lighter after that… you are a precious friend to me and I'm willing to help you in any way I can…'' She smiled at him, he didn't know why, but he felt happy with a smile like that. Hearing the word friend didn't make him go depressed, on the contrary, he felt very happy knowing that are people that really appreciate friendship.

''_Friends… huh…''_

''_You have a good girlfriend there dude.''_

''…_She's not… but I…''_

''_Ah, don't need to say it, if you don't want to say anything just keep it to yourself… for now at least, you know… because of the thing she said just now.''_

''_Yeah… I bet you already know though…''_

''_Hehehe…''_

''…You're… You're a precious friend to me too.'' He gave the best smile that he could do. In answer, she gave him the same smile, this time, the smile that Cael was giving… was genuine.

They spent a long time talking, some of his troubles and some of hers. The sun was hiding in the horizon, making the darkness of the night embrace everything.

''Can we go home now? …I uh… I'm not fond of darkness.'' That's right… he started to fear a little about dark places, being at the border of life and death was a good excuse for fearing the darkness.

''Sure… wanna grab hands at the way home?''

''_Score!''_

''_Shut up!''_

''…Sure… I would appreciate that…'' He was blushing slightly, but it vanished in just a second, he hesitated a bit on holding her hand for the way back, but he was scared of the darkness, her hand made him felt safe with that warm pressure she made… he wanted to grab her hand badly.

She held her hand at him with a soft smile.

''…'' He smiled back and grabbed her hand with a strong grasp just only to feel safe… and probably because he felt something strange about her… a good thing of course.

* * *

><p>They walked for a while still with their hand together; it took a while for them why people were staring at them…<p>

''_Finally you realized it you moron!''_

''_Sh-Shut up! How was I supposed to know something like that! ?''_

''_Right, right.''_

When they noticed they were blushing, more and more when people were starting to talk behind their backs.

''Should we just stop?'' She proposed.

''Please no… I told you that I don't feel safe in the dark.'' He said with a hint of fear in his eyes.

''F-Fine… b-but don't say anything at school tomorrow okay?''

''I promise…''

They kept walking ignoring every person that passed.

They arrived at his house; they were at the entrance which was lit up with the light bulb that was outside, plus with the ones inside the house.

''Will you be okay on your own? You know… walking by yourself at your own house.''

''I'll be okay! Did you forget that I'm number one in karate?''

Oh my…

''_You cheat on her and you're doomed.''_

''_Shut it.''_

''Right, I'm sorry… but still, I don't wanna see you hurt okay?''

''I know, I know. And you, try not to get into another fight like with Oushi today!''

''Yes Ma'am… good night, see you tomorrow.''

''Bye bye! Oh wait… I forgot to give you this.'' She searched on her school bag; she kept digging and digging until she found what she was looking for.

''_It can't be…''_

''_Dude… those are…''_

''_T-They are…''_

Cael and the voice sounded surprised of what the girl searched on her bag.

''Tadda! Here are your headphones that broke the other day, they were very hard to fix!'' She gave him a pair of headphones to him; they were black and they were one of those that kept holding on your ears with a part that went to the back of your head almost to your nape and to the other speaker, you can adjust the part of the back in the way that is more comfortable.

''_What a coincidence…''_

''_Weird one actually… but at least you have music to listen to.''_

''_Yeah…''_

''Thank you… I'll use them…''

''You better, I fixed them in a way that it wouldn't break very easily… it should last at least… five or six more years.'' She said with a cocky smile on her face.

''_She fixed them?''_

''_Five or six years?''_

That was _really _impressive.

''Anyway… I gotta go, mom and dad should be worried because of how late it is now and I still haven't arrived, hehe…''

''Take care…''

They waved hands while she walked away. He opened the door and stepped inside the house, putting the shoes at a side and going up to his room.

''I'm sorry, but I'm going to sleep early today.''

''Oh, okay honey, have a good night.''

''You too mom… and tell dad good night when he comes.''

''Sure honey…''

He slammed the door to his room. He changed clothes, brushed his teeth and went to bed, he was too tired with the events, even if this is practically just a dream, he was still tired.

He kept repeating to himself that there are no demons in here just so he could sleep calm.

He started to close his eyes slowly, they fatigue won him over, he just wanted to sleep in the most comfortable bed as he himself stated.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

''_Good night Sleeping Beauty…_ _hehehe_…''

* * *

><p><strong>Do any of you are very pensative some times... you know... like Squall from FFVIII? Because I'm very much like that... just the pensative part... It would be cool to be someone like him XD.<strong>

**Oh yeah... this also doesn't have to do with the story anymore XD**

**Back to the story... I think I made a fair romance scene... See that if I try I can make a decent one at least? ^^ Also, I couldn't describe the headphones pretty well... so try and find in google or in anything the ''Genius Headset HS-02i'', that should give you an example.  
><strong>

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>


	12. Memories Of Love

**A/N: Oh my god... I think I went overboard in this chapter... I think I wrote a very good romance scene :) I just hope is one of those romance that you guys like, because I'm telling you, I had a falcon punch of inspiration. (For me at least, I really like it) My hands couldn't stop writing... I never thought I would write something like this ^^.  
><strong>

**This chapter seriously needs reviews, annonymous reviews are enabled.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Q) Thank god it's not Loki, that guy bugs me all to hell! But, if it's not him, then who? I can barely think of anyone who acts like that! Sheesh.**

**A) You realize that if I tell you, it would break the story right?**

**Q) Next up, that girl must reaaaally like Cael. She may as well be his girlfriend!**

**A) Read this chapter carefuly.**

**Q) And last, this one is unafiliated with the story, but, dude, quit playin' Silent Hill! Trust me! It's not worth it! It's as scary as hell! DON'T!**

**A) Too late, I already finished it... I started the game three days ago and I already finished it XD besides, I was playing the PSP version, so it was pretty lit up, my flash ligth was always off, so no mosters noticed me XD, and it wasn't that scary to tell you the truth... this Silent Hill at least.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was still sleeping, not being alert to demons made things easier for him. He felt and heard everything like yesterday, the birds singing, and the comfortable bed he was in… he didn't felt like waking up to go to school today… but the moron of his teacher said that he will lend the tests today, despite being just a day after the test… he will probably learn his name if he sees it.<p>

''Hey… wake up…'' Said a voice with a lovely tone.

''_Again… it's not me…''_

''_Huh…?''_

''_Is that girl again…''_

He felt something on his forehead… something soft and warm… lips; a kiss?

''_Duuuude!''_

''_She kissed me?''_

When he opened his eyes he saw the same girl of yesterday, she kissed him in the forehead, she was blushing too much that it was very obvious. He was blushing as well; he was in a loss of words, which is a sudden move to do in the morning.

''Sh-Should I kiss you back?'' He said nervously while slightly blushing.

''*Gasp* Y-You were already awake?'' It seems she kissed him without knowing that Cael was already up.

''Yeah… I didn't know that you were going to uh… do that.''

''I… uh… It's just that I… you… I…'' She didn't know what to say to him, anyone would act this way in a situation like that.

''If you don't want to say it… don't… you can tell anything to me when you feel like it.'' A smile appeared on his face, a trusting smile; he was telling her that he could hear any problem that she has, like she did with him.

He got up from bed and walked near her, just to kiss her in the forehead as she did to him.

''Ah! W-What are you doing!'' She acted nervously at the sudden move, she was almost feeling dizzy.

''You kissed me… I kissed you… now we're even.''

''Even…?'' She sounded disappointed, she was thinking of something else.

''Or maybe… I kinda feel something for certain person, which is currently my friend.'' He said it smoothly, but he felt like his heart was ready to explode.

''Huh!'' She almost yelped.

''_Did I say that?''_

''_Yeah… you did.''_

Was he talking about her? Or was he talking about someone else?

''_But he's a reserved person… I'm the only friend he has, there are other people at school that are friends with him… but I'm the closest one… is he talking about me?''_

''Was that too much to say…?''

She nodded.

''…I'm gonna get dressed for school…''

She nodded again.

''_Dude… you realize that she's a part of your memory right?''_

''…_And your point is?''_

''_My point is that you're falling in love of a memory…''_

''_Maybe… but think about it: the Psycho-diver said that I would do the things that I'm supposed to do, meaning that I really fell in love with her before all of this happened and…''_

''…_you're now doing the things you did before… interesting.'' _The voice agreed with him, he fell in love with her, despite she's only a memory and it will disappear once he wakes from the trance of the Psycho-diver, but he didn't care, at least he knew that there was a person that he loved.

* * *

><p>They started walking to school, unlike last time, this time he knew the way, and if he gets lost he just has to follow either the girl or the other students.<p>

They were walking closer to each other; they got embarrassed easily because of what happened yesterday, people whispering of how good they looked together when they were holding hands, instead, they decided to hold their pinky fingers; no one noticed them holding each other.

''Better than before I guess…'' He said with a slight pink color on his cheeks.

''I think so… Uh… do you… like being with me?'' Another sudden move from her.

''Of course I like being with you… why do you think I'm here with you?''

''You're right. By the way, I uh…'' She hesitated, she wants to tell him something but she isn't sure if she should tell him or not.

''What is it? I told you, you can say anything to me if you need to.'' He smiled at her. She forgot that they would share everything to each other so they wouldn't keep everything to themselves.

''I uh… I would like to talk to you about something later… in the rooftop after school.''

He didn't know what she wanted, neither what was wrong with her, he wondered what she wanted to say to him and why in the rooftop of the school, but he knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer so he just nodded.

* * *

><p>''…'' His was dumbfounded; he was almost ready to burst in rage; how could this happen to him…?<p>

'' I spilled some coffee while I was reviewing your stupid test. Get over it, the note is the only thing that matters gnome!'' His teacher said, he didn't care what happened to Cael, but he didn't care about the coffee on his test, he does care on where it landed.

''_Right at the name…''_

''_Ahahahaha… I can't believe this, you have such bad luck, ahahaha!''_

''_Shut it…''_

''It doesn't matter sensei, thank you…''

''Good, now give to your girlfriend her test.''

''Yes sir…''

…

''…''

Some of his classmates were whispering.

Realization hit both of them.

''We are not a couple!'' Both of them said.

''Whatever, just get your ass right at your seat!''

That man was surely annoying, probably more than the voice in his head, being sarcastic and being an ass are different things.

''_I hear ya'…''_ Said the voice.

He sat back with his test on his hand, he still couldn't understand why the coffee had to land just right on his name.

''You're okay?'' She asked with a concerned look.

''Yeah… It's just that he's seriously an idiot…''

''The whole class knows that… well, at least be happy, you ended up being second on the class.'' She gave him a thumbs up at him with a huge smile.

''Yeah… that's good I guess. I could've being first if I studied more.''

''That happens for rejecting my offer of study together.''

''Next time I will accept, and it will be in your room.'' A smirk appeared on his face.

''_Did you do that on purpose?''_

''_I remembered that I like to bug her sometimes.''_

''_Cool.''_

''My room? Sure why not- … uh… huh? HUH! ?''

''_Wow… you did it.''_

''_I know…''_

''_I think you broke her.''_

''_What?''_

She was blushing like a tomato and was mumbling things that weren't clear, he was sure that he saw steam coming out of her ears, but that's physically impossible.

''_Is she gonna be okay?''_

''_Yeah… It will pass, in the mean time, I will just going to hear music now that classes are over''_

''_Cool, I wanna hear the music you have there while you go to the rooftop and wait for her.''_

''_Sure…''_

He left her there still mumbling and blushing, the other classmates were watching her while they were leaving.

* * *

><p>''<em>Man… you really have a variety of music in that. Hip Hop, Rap, Rock, Pop, Orchestra, you really like a lot of genres.''<em>

''_I just love music a lot… I'm very fond of it.''_

''_That's pretty cool if you ask me.''_

Some hours passed since he was waiting at the rooftop for the girl, he didn't knew if she forgot or that she changed her mind, but that was unlikely for him, it was her that said to him to go to the rooftop after school, he knew what kind of girl she was, she doesn't changes her mind on things that are important and what she wanted to say to him, sounded important.

''_I've been meaning to ask… What's her name?''_

''_It's… I uh… I still don't know.''_

''_Oh well…''_

He got up from the floor where he was sitting on when he heard the door of the rooftop entrance opened.

She walked to where he was standing with a nervous expression on her face.

''Hey…''

''Hi…''

They only greeted to each other… no one spoke for a long period of time, she was really nervous, the thing that she was going to say to him looks like it's really important. He was only watching her with attention, ready to help her in any way he can, he still didn't know what she wanted.

''I just…'' She hesitated in speaking; her cheeks were starting to get pink. Her thoughts were all over her head, she wasn't sure to talk or not, but she knew that she will have to tell him sooner or later.

He got closer to her and putted his hands over her shoulders with a concerned look, she was hiding her eyes with her bangs, the pink from her cheeks were starting to be red little by little, he noticed that she started to tremble slightly.

''Just tell me, I assure you that I will help you with anything you will say.''

''You can't help me with that, when you hear it, you will be confused and…'' She said after she shook her head.

''What do you mean? How am I going to be confused, you're confusing me right now with all the things you're saying actually…''

She lifted her head and showed him the same lovely glow of her eyes, he didn't understood what happened, but he couldn't avoid thinking that her eyes were beautiful.

''D-Do you remember since when we were friends…?'' She said looking straight at his eyes with the glow he couldn't avoid watching.

''Since we were four years old… why do you ask?''

She ignored his question; she only wanted him to answer hers.

''How did you felt all that time when you were with me…?''

He could only remember special fragments of his memories; he remembered the times with his parents and with her, he remembered that he felt fulfilled and happy.

''I always cherished those moments, I always felt happy being with you… no… more than happy, I loved being with you.'' His smile was very bright; she couldn't believe what she just heard, she knew him pretty well, so she knew when he was and when he wasn't lying… he was telling the truth.

''I also loved being with you… and I also loved of what happened when we were five years old…'' She was blushing a bit more than before, he could notice how red she was.

When they were five years old? What happened back then? He started to recap back into his childhood, when they were five years old… he remembered a lot of things back then, but he kept something that was the most important one he had.

''The day we… kissed?''

She nodded with a smile. It was normal in some cases, friends that are kids tend to play that kind of stuff, either because one of them insisted or that both of them felt something for the other.

''You know… back then, I had a crush on you that I almost obliged you do kiss me.'' She said cheerfully, showing her smile to him.

''…'' He didn't say anything.

''It's something wrong?''

''Yes… you know how I am right?''

She started to be confused and almost sad, but she nodded.

''If haven't felt anything for you back then, I would've rejected the kiss.'' He said with a disappointed look.

''Huh…? Then… you mean…''

''I also had a crush on you… a big crush to tell you the truth…'' He started to blush a little, his heart was beating faster, to confess something like that was embarrassing, and despite that it only happened when they were kids.

Her eyes were wide at the confession he made to her, she was almost smiling of happiness, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

''I love you…'' She said while holding him more tight than before, Cael noticed her heart beating faster and harder, his cheeks were red at the confession she made, she loved him, that is a strong word to say, but he started to mirror her same emotions, she notice his heart beating in the same way as hers. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged her tightly; he could feel her warm arms around his, her face on his shoulder, her words still around his head saying 'I love you…' again and again.

''I… love you too…''

The only thing they could do was to hug stronger than before, feeling the same thing for each other was a beautiful thing for him, he was happy knowing that he loved someone in his life, he felt guilty for forgetting such a beautiful thing, forgetting her and everything of his life. He started to think that this event actually happened in his life, they actually confessed their love for each other, he couldn't have been happier than this, 'love' was now a new word for him, and he will start to cherish it… and her.

''Should we make… our official first kiss?'' She said with a bright smile on her face, she was feeling the same thing as him, she couldn't have been happier.

He nodded with a smile.

They got closer to each other while the sun was setting, the first kiss they ever had was beautiful for both of them, his lips attached to hers, he didn't knew how to explain the feeling but he felt good, he swore to himself that he will love her no matter what happens, just like Yuji said about his girlfriend Yuka.

They spent a long time at the rooftop, but they got out of school before the teachers closed the gate, and because both of them knew that Cael couldn't handle the darkness.

''I think we should walk home in separate ways… I kinda feel embarrassed to be near you, I feel that I could die…'' She said blushing while looking away.

''Very well… I'll be just fine by myself; it's not nighttime yet, so… I hope you care well for any thugs out there…''

She nodded.

Before they could go on their own ways, she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

''Thank you for today… I really appreciate it…''

''Don't you worry… it ended up perfectly.''

Both of them smiled at each other, but before departing, they shared the last words they will say to each other for the day.

''I love you…'' She said with the pink color on her cheeks and with a warm smile.

He felt the love from her, he didn't know if he couldn't answer in the same way as her, but something came to his head and made things easier for him, he realized that he loves her more than anything in the world; he felt that he should tell her… he finally remembers her.

''I love you too… Yumi…''

* * *

><p><strong>My god... I can't believe what I wrote... that was impressive, even for me. In any case, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, since I have a lot of free time since I don't... well... some issues here at home, I can write and update the story very often.<strong>

**Leave a review and tell me where I should improve :D  
><strong>


End file.
